Dizzy Up The Girl
by Strawberry07
Summary: Lukas Thomassen es tu trabajador de oficina promedio. Su vida va en círculos y quiere algo para cambiarlo. Él no esperaba que el cambio viniera con una histérica, torpe danesa llamada Mathilde Densen. Nor/Fem!Den. UA. Semi!Nyotalia. Traducción.
1. Track I: Better Days

**Hi guys~! Les dije que esa no sería mi única traducción, así que aquí me tienen ;). Esta es una historia hermosisisisisisima así que espero que se aficionen a ella tanto como yo. Hasta ahora tiene 27 capítulos y está cerca del final, así que las actualizaciones no deberían demorar tanto… Creo yo xD.**

**Advertencias (De la autora): Juramentos, yaoi, yuri, nyotalia, malos acentos, etc,etc,etc…. **

**¡Here we go~!**

Dizzy Up The Girl

**Track I**

_Mejores días_

Era otro aburrido día.

Entonces, otra vez, ¿Cuándo no era _nunca_ un día aburrido?

El gris de las paredes era muy familiar para él; tan familiar, incluso, él podría señalar cada viruta de pintura, cada mancha, cada marca, y cualquier otra imperfección que pudieses verles. Las ventanas estaban teñidas oscuras, y era también fácil para él verlos rasguños y marcas de dedos dejados detrás del oscuro vidrio. La mesa donde se colocaba estaba hecha de metal, y estaba ocupado contando por cuarta vez cuántas veces Tino le había llamado.

El número más grande era diecisiete veces. Hoy eran catorce.

"¿Y qué piensa usted, señor Thomassen?" Oh mierda, quizás debería de estar escuchando en vez de andar por las nubes. Frotando su frente, miró hacia sus notas medianamente hechas, y se encogió de hombros. "¿Sin opinión?"

"Estoy seguro de que esto no se incluye en mi rama de trabajo, señorita Beilschmidt," el rubio de cabello casi blanco mintió, y los claros ojos azules de la jefa se posaron en él. Ella podía afirmar que no estaba poniendo atención. "Uhm, por lo que mis notas dicen," Él comenzó a explicar "Estamos lidiando con algo en lo que mi rama usualmente no lidia" Su acento estaba temblando, sus raíces noruegas aún brillaban.

"Sería un buen tiempo para aprender, entonces," Ella tarareó pensativa. "Muy bien, señor Thomassen, veo su punto. Trabaja en 473 casos y el tema aquí es el caso 630 ¿Qué rama trabaja en eso?"

Los oscuros ojos cobalto del señor Thomassen se posaron en el hombre rubio que levantó su mano tímidamente, empujando su celular en su bolsillo. Bendito sea Tino Väinämöinen por ser talentoso. Él podía escuchar, tomar notas y textear al mismo tiempo. "Uhm, bien, creo que debemos cerrar la cuenta vinculada al Caso 630-15. Se ve que los involucrados son incapaces de pagar, y han estado…"

En este punto, el noruego empezó a divagar otra vez, mirando la oscura ventana. Tino finalizó su declaración, y la señorita. Beilschmidt retiró su flequillo de su cara, su corto cabello se peinó hacia atrás. "Creo que hemos terminado aquí." Todos se colocaron de pie, y la jefa alemana tosió "Los llamaré el viernes para discutir otros casos. señor Thomassen, ¿Debería hablar con usted?"

Sus pulmones se cerraron, dejándose caer en su estómago. Asintió y se colocó de pie. Después de que todos (lentamente) se fueran, la señorita Beilschmidt señaló la silla. "Siéntate, Lukas,"Dijo ella, tratando de sonar menos profesional. "Tu concentración es cada vez menor en las reuniones."

Resistió el impulso de un comentario sarcástico, y entonces murmuró, "Sí, son solo… otras cosas."

"Otras cosas deben ser lo menos importante cuando entres a este edificio," La mujer trataba amablemente de no perder la compostura y gritar. Fijó la mirada en sus notas. Su jefa le miró por entremedio de sus rubias pestañas. "Lukas, entiendo que las cosas han sido… duras para ti. Pero cuando estés aquí, debes concentrarte en tu trabajo. Eres joven y el reciente nuevo jefe de tu sección. Te elegí por tu habilidad de trabajar duro y tu intelecto. No me hagas pensar dos veces mi elección."

Lukas solo asintió y se colocó de pie, apurado por salir y evitar la fría mirada de su jefa. Fuera del cuarto estaba el chico rubio de ojos índigo, su amigo y compañero de trabajo, Tino. "¿Cómo puedes incluso seguir superándote?" le molestó el finés, y Lukas rodó sus ojos.

"¿A quién le texteaste? ¿Tu nueva novia?" preguntó el noruego, ignorando el tema anterior. Miró como el más alto de los dos se sonrojaba, y tímidamente asentía. "Wow, ¿Una nueva ya?"

"¡Ella es increíble! ¡Estoy muy seguro de que es la correcta! Me refiero…"

"Tino," Lukas sacó las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo, y bajaron las escaleras, sus voces haciendo eco. "Dices eso _cada vez _que metes a una nueva mujer en tu vida. ¿Qué te hace pensar que está _seguro_ esta vez?"

"Ella es perfecta," Tino comenzó a explicar, y Lukas dio un largo suspiro. Se dejó de concentrar en las palabras de su amigo. Tino era el tipo de chico que podía conseguir cualquier chica que quisiera. Él era amable y dulce, pero no al punto de ser femenino. Además no trataba de hacerse el rudo, siendo un idiota total para las chicas. En cualquier caso, nunca duraba mucho. Tino era el tipo de chico que es un poco difícil; un día, el lindo chico rubio que hacía chocolates y con quien querrías casarte, a la otra semana era el chico que le hablaba a la linda morena que solía ser modelo de traje de baño.

"¡Y es por eso que ella es la correcta!"

"Lo que digas," Lukas dijo a lo que entraban en el estacionamiento subterráneo, aproximándose a un auto rojo de buen ver. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Ivana Braginskaya," suspiró soñador el finlandés. Lukas alzó una ceja, shockeado al ver lo que el amor le hacía a su amigo. "Ella es perfecta."

"Si dices eso otra vez, tendré que golpearte." Abriendo la puerta del auto, Lukas se deslizó dentro del asiento del conductor, y Tino rodó los ojos. "Te veo mañana."

"Lo que sea, Lu. Adiós."

Mirando como su amigo se iba, Lukas quiso dispararse a sí mismo. Estaba harto de esto. Podía predecir los eventos de mañana, todos iguales: Despertar, ducha, comer, manejar al trabajo, hablar con Tino, ser gritoneado por su jefa, comer el almuerzo con un montón de gente que odiaba, hacer el trabajo que su rama hacía ese día, dar un asqueroso reporte a la señorita Beilschmidt, ser gritoneado otra vez, lidiar con la enojada gente por teléfono, caminar al auto con Tino, escuchar a Tino hablar sobre Eva o cualquiera que sea su nombre, meterse al auto, ir a casa, gritarle a Emil, ir a la cama. Repetir.

Odiaba su vida..

"¿Oye, Dios? Si _de verdad _existes," Probó el noruego. "Has algo para sacudir* mi horario antes del viernes, ¿Ok?"

"_Y me preguntas qué quiero este año.  
Y trato de hacer esto comprensible y claro.  
Sólo una oportunidad de que quizás encontremos mejores días."_

**¿Les gustó? Al principio quizás no es muy "¡Oh my god, tengo que seguir leyendo!" Pero a medida que avanza la historia, la trama te atrapa.**

**Por cierto las notas del final son partes de canciones, en este acaso la canción es "Better Days", si no me equivoco todas las canciones que aparecen son de Goo Goo Dolls :).**

***Sacudir: Originalmente era "Shake Up" que es literalmente "sacudir" por si alguien lo encuentra rara es que Lukas quería algo o alguien que le cambiara la vida radicalmente, más o menos eso.**

**¡Ojalá les haya gustado~! ¡Comenten, la autora estará agardecida! ¡Bye Bye~!**


	2. Track II: American Girl

**Aquí está el segundo capi~! Por cierto, Birgitta es Fem!Suecia, comentarios abajo :D**

Dizzy Up the Girl

**Track II**  
_Chica estadounidense_

Mathilde Densen era casi tan estadounidense como las personas que nacían allá. Definitivamente calzaba con el estereotipo. Ruidosa, odiosa, rubia, linda… de lo único que carecía era de grandes pechos y un par de pantaletas cortas, sino sería la típica chica de California sin duda alguna.

No podrías decirlo al mirarla, pero Mathilde era danesa. Ella tenía las normales, muy danesas características: un revoltoso cabello color arena y grandes ojos celestes. La única manera de que la gente pudiese decir, "Oh, ella no es de Estados Unidos," era cuando hablaba. Su acento era ligero, pero notable. Lo que es divertido, pues solo había pasado seis meses en Dinamarca.

"Birgie, cuando vayas al súper, pues traerme un poco de…"

"Deja de hablar ahora mismo," le cortó una chica de cabello rubio pálido, amarrado en un moño que se veía bastante profesional. "¡No tengo tiempo! Tengo que ir al colegio, y necesito ir a dejar a Peter a la escuela."

Parpadeando, le chasqueó la lengua a Birgie, quien ponía sus lentes en el puente de su nariz. "Pero, Birgie…"

"¡Deja de llamarme así, Mathilde!" replicó Birgie a su compañera de piso. Mathilde hizo una cara, rodándole los ojos a la sueca que era más alta que ella, pero más esbelta, algo que le envidiaba a su amiga/hermanastra sueca. Mathilde no era gorda, pero tampoco era tan delgada… era complicado.

"Pero-."

"¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡Peter, apresúrate!" Birgitta le gritó al chico rubio que estaba sentado en la mesa, mordisqueando su tostada y terminando su tarea de matemáticas. "¡Puedes hacer eso en el auto!"

"Pero-." Peter tartó de explicarse, pero terminó siendo interrumpido otra vez.

"¿Por qué todos tienen que discutir conmigo _hoy_?" La sueca suspiró dramática. La danesa rodó los ojos.

"Jesús, ¿Quién te metió un palo por el culo y murió?" Mathilde preguntó, ganando unas ruidosas carcajadas del chico sentado en la mesa y una mirada matadora de la mujer que estaba a punto de gritar. Peter dejó de reír cuan pronto la mirada azulina de su madre se posó sobre él.

"Mira, Mathilde, tenemos un problema," comenzó ella, apuntando la puerta para que Peter se fuera. El pequeño chicó frunció las cejas en protesta, pero hizo lo que le pidieron. "Nuestra compañía cerró nuestra cuenta en la tarde de ayer."

Luciendo estupefacta, la pálida chica se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "¿Por qué mierda hicieron eso?"

"¡No lo sé!" Gritó la sueca, sacudiendo su cabeza, su estoica cara mostrando una emoción a la cual no estaba acostumbrada: miedo. Mathilde sabía por qué, porque esto es lo que les estaba preocupando desde el día uno. Cuando se mudaron juntas, Birgitta usó el nombre de su madre y una tarjeta para comenzar una cuenta en una compañía, en la cual el dinero parecía crecer en los árboles. Era riesgoso, pero no importaba.

"¿Se dieron cuenta?"

"No lo sé…" murmuró la sueca, removiendo sus lentes para secar sus ojos. "Thilde, estoy preocupada. Me pagan recién a fin de mes y hay que pagar toda la comida, los uniformes de Peter se han vuelto muy pequeños, hay cuentas médicas y…"

"Hey, no te preocupes, hermanita" Mathilde puso su sonrisa de marca registrada, a lo que Birgitta frunció el ceño. Odiaba cuando Mathilde les llamaba hermanas, cuando de hecho solo eran hermanastras. Aunque, ella también podría estar enojada pues cuando Mathilde se ponía en plan de "No te preocupes," Significaba que tenía un plan. "Puedo ocuparme de ello."

"No," Le cortó la de cabello rubio pálido. "Sólo… déjalo como está."

"¡Definitivamente no!" Los ojos de Birgitta se ampliaron a lo que la danesa se fue a toda velocidad en su bicicleta. La sueca hizo un mohín.

"Esa estúpida chica," La chica regañó a nadie en particular. "Ella podría ser tan estadounidense como nuestro "héroe" vecino idiota".

"_Oh si, está bien.  
Tómalo con calma, baby.  
Has que dure toda la noche.  
Ella era una chica estadounidense."_

**¿Quedó bien?¿Quedó mal?¿Qué opinan? Al parecer la cuenta de la que hablaban en el capi anterior era la de Birgitta, sep, tooodo~ está conectado, ya veremos que tiene planeado hacer Mathilde para arreglar los problemas :). Mathilde usa muchos modismos para hablar, pero como no hay tantos así en español pues, así queda ;/.**

**A todo esto, originalmente la canción es "American Girl" de Tom Petty, pero Goo Goo Dolls le hizo un cover, y como es "American" lo traduje como "estadounidense" espero que no les moleste.**

**¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Comenten y nos leemos en el próximo capi~!**


	3. Track III: Ain't That Unusual?

**Hi~ Aquí el capi, nos leemos abajo. **

Dizzy Up the Girl

**Track III**  
_¿No es eso inusual?_

Lukas había llegado al trabajo cuando escuchó algo diferente, algo que no era normal en su oficina. Era el sonido de alguien gritando, o alguien dejó entrar a un tipo de psicótico loco como mono dentro de la oficina.

De cualquier forma, era diferente.

"¡Te ordeno que me dejes hablar con tu maldito jefe!" Gritó la (supuestamente) voz femenina. La secretaria levantó la vista de sus uñas, sus ojos rojos puestos sobre la chica de cabello revoltoso parada frente al escritorio. Por lo que Lukas podía ver, la persona enojada era una _chica_, con un revuelto cabello color arena y grandes ojos celestes. Ella era más alta que él, ¿Quizás estaría usando tacones? Ella era rellenita. Usaba una camisa roja desabotonada al principio, mostrando sus pequeñas curvas y jeans negros a juego.

"¡No me hagas usar mi hacha en ti!"

"Señorita Densen, por favor," suspiró la alemana (aunque ella_ insistía_ en que era prusiana), soplando sobre sus uñas rojas. "El señor Väinämöinen no está aquí hoy."

"¡Entonces déjeme hablar con alguien!" gritó la señorita Densen, cruzada de brazos y pateando el suelo como una niñita. "¡Vamos, no tengo todo el puto día!"

"Déjeme llamar a mi totalmente _no asombrosa_ hermana, entonces podemos hablar." Lukas suspiró y pasó delante de la escena, abriendo la puerta de su despacho, y cerrándola silenciosamente. Empezó a mandar e-mails a su equipo, discutiendo qué tenían que terminar ellos hoy todayy qué esperaba él antes de irse a su casa hoy.

"Señor Thomassen?"

"¿Qué ra- Señorita Beilschmidt?" Trató de recomponerse.

"Tengo un cliente que desea hablar con usted," Dijo su jefa. "La estoy enviando…"

"¿Eres tú el señor Thomassensible?"

"No importa." _Click._ Los oscuros ojos cobalto de Lukas se entrecerraron en disgusto. Era ella… La chica que estaba al frente del escritorio. Señorita Densen le había llamado aquella secretaria.

"Thomassen," corrigió, sacando un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. "Ahora, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?"

"¿Eres noruego?"

"Eso no es importante," Siseó el rubio. "Pero sí, lo soy."

"Soy danesa," Ella tendió su mano. "Mathilde Densen."

"Señorita, ¿Con qué necesita ayuda hoy?" Lukas rodó los ojos y esperó su respuesta. Ella incline la cabeza, cruzando los brazos. "¿Qué?"

Ella movió sus cabello. "¿Por qué cancelaste mi cuenta?" Lukas parpadeó, trantando de entender de que estaba hablando. "¿Bien?" Preguntó ella de nuevo, y el noruego tragó saliva, inseguro de qué decir. Sí, el conocía que la cuenta 630-15 estaba absolutamente cerrada, ¿Pero qué se supone que él tiene que hacer?¡ Ésa fue la decisión de Tino, no la suya!

"Mire, ésa rama…es de mi amigo." Observó la expression oscura de la chica. "Señorita, puedo llevarla con él mañana… ¿Niña, tú eres la propietaria de la cuenta?"

"No," ella siseó. La sangre de Lukas hirvió. "¡Y no me llames niña! ¡Soy una maldita adulta!"

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

"Mi hermana está luchando aquí." Ella mordió su labio, sus ojos miraron el piso.

"Su hermana y más de la mitad de la población."

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan irritante?" Mathilde preguntó. Lukas furioso, apuntó hacia la puerta. "¡Bien!" ella se colocó de pie en un segundo, tambaleandose al girar para tratar de llegar a la puerta. Lukas observe su balanceo, finalmente colapsando en el suelo.

Se colocó de pie rápido, el hombre gritó, "¡Señorita Densen! ¿Está bien?" Se dio la vuelta por su escritorio para verla encorvada, sus ojos hacia atrás, fuera de combate "¡Señorita Densen!" gritó, sacudiéndola. Empezó a cuestionarse las razones de por qué había pasado esto.

"Se paró muy rápido, ¿Quizás no ha comido?" se habló a sí miso, tratando de encontrar las razones de su desmayo. Él no era bueno en ayudar gente desvanecida. La sacudió otra vez, esta vez sus ojos revolotearon, sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos. "¿Señorita Densen?"

"¿Qué… acaso gané?" ella preguntó, frotándose los ojos. Él se dio cuenta que que ella era mucho más mayor de lo que había pensado. Se mordió el labio al punto de hacerlo sangrar. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Se desmayó, señorita Densen," Lukas explicó. "¿Ha comido?" Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Está estresada, no ha comido…"

"Oh… ¿Eres un doctor?"

"No, mi hermano se desmaya de cuando en cuando" él suspiró, ayudándola a colocarse de pie. "¿Sedienta?" preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza. Entonces Lukas preguntó si había a alguien a quien pudiesen llamar.

"No," Mathilde negó otra vez. "Mi hermana está ocupada." Lukas frunció el ceño y liberó su brazo de su fuerte agarre. "Tengo que irme de todas formas. Tengo que recoger a su pequeño malcriado de la escuela de verano"

"¿Está bien como para manejar?" preguntó el noruego, su voz regresando a sus usual tono frío. Él entrecerró los ojos y ella le dio un gesto amargo. La miró irse lentamente, y mordió su uña.

Bien, eso sin duda había sido diferente. Él nunca había tenido a alguien en su oficina que se desmayase.

Eso fue…_inusual._

"_Algún día nunca lo hiciste.  
Quizás nunca lo harás.  
Hey, nunca lo hiciste.  
Ahora, ¿No es eso inusual?"_

**Hey~ Aquí el capi, espero les haya gustado, esto se está poniendo interesante jeje, Lukas no sabes lo que te espera~**

**La canción es "Ain't that unusual?" de Goo Goo Dolls :DD**

**Por si alguien le pareció raro que Mathilde fuese rellenita y no flaquita como siempre, pues a mi también ._., pero yo solo traduzco. Aunque rellenita no quiere decir gorda, para nada.**

**Ayyy~ Espero poder traducir mañana, ¡Entro a clases! Noooooooo~! ¡No quiero ir~! Si llego viva de mis tres horas de Matemáticas, el próximo capi debería estar mañana y el de Global Magnet para el sábado. **

**Pues eso ¡Nos leemos mañana~! (Espero) :3**


	4. Track IV: Hey Ya

**Aquí estoy otra vez :DDD ¡Sobreviví al infierno~! Aunque me dejaron tarea D:, pero bueno, aquí está el capi, algunas aclaraciones:**

**+La relación de Emil (Islandia) es con Kiet (Tailandia) personalmente, a parte de este fic nunca había visto esta pareja ¿Ustedes sí? Ummm~ A Emil siempre lo juntan con los asiaticos~**

**+La canción es "Hey Ya" de Goo Goo Dolls :3**

Dizzy Up the Girl

**Track IV**  
_Hey Tú_

"¿Tu hiciste qué?"

"¡A pesar de eso, no era el tipo correcto! ¡No tienes que ir a verlo!" Mathilde le dijo a Birgitta, quien había regresado recién de su trabajo de la tarde, acerca de sus experiencias de hoy. "Entonces…"

"¡Estoy hablando de tu _desmayo_, Mathilde!" Birgitta exclamó, las manos en su cadera, mirándola hacia abajo (desde que hace un tiempo se hizo más alta que su querida hermanastra). Rodando los ojos, la danesa abrió el horno y lo volvió a cerrar. "¿Tomaste tu medicina, cierto?"

"Sí."

"¿Tomaste esa cosa que tiene proteínas, cierto?"

"¿La que sabe a mierda? Sí."

"¿Tomaste-?."

"¡Hice todo lo que ustedes me dicen que haga, maldita sea!" Mathilde frunció el ceño, golpeando el bol con el fregadero. "Mira, aceptémoslo. Nada de lo que ellos hacen- nada de lo que _yo_ hago- está ayudando."

"Sabes," suspiró la sueca a lo que el temporizador sonaba, y Mathilde otra vez checaba las cosas dentro del horno, sonriendo a lo que sacaba una bandeja de calientes panquecitos. "Voy a llevarte a emergencias si vuelves a desmayarte otra vez"

"Lo sé."

"Tu mamá me mataría si no cuido de ti…"

"Lo sé."

"Realmente no deberías-."

"Esforzarme tanto, Lo sé" Mathilde estaba harta de este tema, sonriendo al ver el silencio por parte de su hermana cuando Peter entró a la cocina. "¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?" Birgitta rodó los ojos, decidiendo no tocar el tema alrededor Peter, dado que él no estaba enterado de _todo_.

"¿Puedo ayudar a decorar?" preguntó él, y Mathilde le abrazó. Él parpadeó, preguntándose por qué no lo había levantado como siempre hacía. Pensaba que su tía era la mujer más fuerte de todas. Ella solía jugar hockey. Tristemente, no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar cuando Mathilde sacó un bol lleno de su glaseado especial. "¡Sí!"

Birgitta miró la escena, ligeramente divertida. Mathilde estaba ocupada armando su estación de decorado mientras Peter trataba de agarrar un panqué. Suspirando, la sueca regresó a su cuarto, y sacó su computadora. Debía un papel de teorías musicales, aunque de cualquier forma, necesitaba despejar su mente de tantas cosas.

Comprobando su e-mail, encontró uno de su madrastra, frunciendo las cejas lo borró sin siquiera leerlo. Entonces comenzó a preparar sus papeles, editándolos, volviendo a hacer trozos del mismo, y así sucesivamente. Estaba a punto de imprimir cuando escuchó a alguien correr hacia ella. "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!"

"¿Qué pasa, amor?" Birgitta dio vuelta su silla, su hijo se colocó en su regazo. "¿Peter?"

"¡Tilly se desmayó!" gritó el chico de grandes cejas. "¿Mamá?"

"Llama a tu padre. Voy a llevar a Thilde al hospital."

Unos ojos amatistas vieron caer su camisa al suelo. Tragó saliva, mirando a ese dedo bajar por sus costillas, contando una por una en voz alta. "…Puedo ver más que la última vez."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el chico de cabello plateado le preguntó al asiático encima de él, "¿Recuerdas?"

"De esta forma puedo ver si te estás haciendo purgar*." Besando los labios del joven islandés, el tailandés se alejó rápido, suspirando ante la expresión de disgusto de su amante "No me mires así, Emil." Besó su cuello, poniendo una mano en su estómago (o lo poco que allí había, asumió el tailandés) y bajándola lentamente.

"Kiet, quizás deberíamos…" Emil suspiró, per se desvió. "Es que… Lukas… llegará…" se distrajo y Kiet se alejó. "Vamos," dijo Emil, levantándose ligeramente. El asiático gruñó, rodando sobre él. "Kiettisuk."

Se encogió ante el uso de su nombre completo, Emil le llama así tarde, mal y nunca. "Emil, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado saliendo a escondidas?"

"Yo no lo llamaría-."

"Nadie sabe," señaló Kiet. "No saben nuestros amigos, ni mi hermana, ni siquiera las chismosas que se sientan detrás nuestro. Parece bastante un secreto."

"Kiettisuk."

"Mira, Emil," Kiet suspiró. "No sé por qué estás tan preocupado de que nos pillen. Si le hubieras dicho antes, podríamos-."

"Lukas es sobreprotector. Te odia lo suficiente ahora como están las cosas."

Y era cierto. Lukas era diez años mayor que su hermanito de diecinueve años. Siempre ha sido quien trató de protegerlo cuando era más oven. Solo se tenían el uno al otro, si no contabas a la cabeza hueca de Ingrid Innunguaq, la madre de ambos quien estaba demasiado preocupada de su nuevo marido, Inuk, y su nuevo hijo, Malik. Esto no era así con el padre de Emil, Stefan, o el hecho de que Lukas no sabía quién era en realidad Kristian, su padre biológico.

"Bueno, podríamos hacer un trato. Yo no te estoy exponiendo a mis malos hábitos."

"Sí, y es por eso," Emil suspiró. "Que dudo de decirles a todos sobre nuestra relación." Kiet juntó las cejas, y Emil levantó las mangas del tailandés. "Mira tus venas. ¡No deberían ser tan malditamente pequeñas!"

"Tranquilo, Emi." Emil le fulminó con la mirada a lo que Kiet rió, "Estate contento de que ya no ando durmiendo por ahí."

"Estoy contento, pero es que-."

"¿Emil? Llegué." Los dos intercambiaron miradas de pánico, Emil tropezando al buscar su camisa y Kiet tratando de encontrar un lugar para esconderse. "¿Emil…?"

"¡En mi cuarto!" Kiet fue empujado dentro del clóset, y el islandés saltó hacia su cama, abriendo un libro de pájaros. La puerta se abrió, Lukas puso una expresión de asombro. "Quería revisar a Puffin, pero recordé que necesito terminar este libro para una prueba la próxima semana."

"¿Kiet vino a _estudiar_?" Emil rodó los ojos ante la pregunta.

"Sí, pero se tuvo que ir. Su hermana está embarazada e irritable" Continuó, "A propósito, no lo hagas sonar como que hubiésemos estado teniendo sexo"

"Lo que sea mientras no esté aquí, no tengo ganas de ver su cara hoy." Lukas miró el piso con enojo, resoplando. "Tuvimos una psicótica en la oficina hoy. Estaba pasada de copas o algo porque se desmayó, luego se fue a recoger a su sobrino. Espero no haberlos matado por haberla enviado así"

"Bueno, tú no eras el que estaba bebiendo," Emil le señaló a su rubio hermano, quien se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué hay para cenar?"

"Comida china," Lukas suspiró. "Baja pronto, ¿Está bien?"

"Lo haré ¡Sólo déjame alimentar a Puffin!" La puerta se cerró y Emil se puso de pie, llevando un pocillo lleno de comida de ave y caminó hasta su canario, que cantó de alegría. Kiet salió del clóset, gruñendo molesto. "Perdón, es que…"

"Lo que sea, solo… asegúrate de no caer por la ventana." Kiet abrió la ventana, y empezó a bajar por ella "Bien, entonces… ¿Te veo mañana?"

"Claro," Emil sonrió, mirándolo desde el borde. "Lukas trabaja hasta tarde." Kiet le regaló una sonrisa pícara, Emil se estiró y le besó en los labios. "Te amo."

Kiet tarareó contento, entonces susurró, "También te amo, Emi." Saltó desde el lado de la casa, y Emil le vio irse, probablemente buscando su auto. Suspirando, cerró la ventana, girándose a mirara a su canario.

"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?"

"Gracias por venir tan rápido, Arthur," Birgitta estaba ocupada lavando los platos mientras Arthur tomaba algo de té, sus cejas fruncidas por sus pensamientos. "Verás, fue… muy importante que-."

"Quiero la custodia de Peter." Birgitta se congeló en su lugar, su cuerpo entumecido por completo. Esas eran las palabras que no quería escuchar, nunca. "Birgitta, se que estás luchando con el dinero y honestamente, no creo que este sea el lugar apropiado para criar un niño."

"Sí, el apartamento es un poco viejo," suspiró la sueca. "¿Y qué? Peter tiene amigos aquí y todos los vecinos son agradables."

"Aparte tienes que encargarte de Mathilde," el británico le señaló. "Ella es bastante una cría."

"Mathilde puede ser madura," Birgitta siseó, presionando el plato de su mano con extremo vigor. "Peter la ama. Ella mucho más una figura adulta en su vida de lo que tú nunca fuiste…" Arthur se colocó de pie, y comenzó a gritar.

"¿Sabes qué? ¡No puedes proveerle correctamente!"

"¡Bueno, quizás si tuviese un poco de ayuda!" gritó. "¿Sabes cómo rayos me enamoré de ti? ¡Debí haberlo sabido! Ningún estudiante que tenga auto respeto se hubiese metido con una estudiante de primer año."

"Te amé…"

"Hasta que me embaracé. Entonces me pateaste, y viví con mi decepcionado padre y la puta de mi madrastra hasta que cumplí dieciocho ¡Por ése entonces, mi padre estaba muy enfermo como para protestar cuando mi madrastra me echó!"

"Ahora escucha," gritó por encima del sonido de un plato siendo estrellado contra el mostrador. "Amo a Peter. Aunque lo haya querido o no entonces, él es mi hijo. Él es mi carne y sangre."

"Él nunca te llama padre" le escupió. "Siempre te llama idiota. Idiota Kirkland, el bastardo que dejó a su madre con un delicado bebé y sin dinero ¿Sabes cuán difícil es estar en el colegio, mantener un empleo, y cuidarlo?"

"¿Y Mathilde?" Arthur preguntó. "Mi problema viene cuando debes sacrificar…"

"¡Oh, tú no me hables de sacrificio!" Birgitta gritó. "¡Tú no dejarías tu lujoso trabajo de abogado para pasar más tiempo con Peter! Peter no quiere pasar tiempo contigo porque no tienes tiempo para él de todas maneras. Maldita sea, incluso aun cuando tienes tiempo no-!"

"Birgitta, voy a llevar esto a la corte," dijo él, su tono era serio y tenebroso "Lo siento, sé que das lo mejor de ti, pero no es suficiente para... un chico en crecimiento."

"¡Fuera de aquí, ahora!" gritó la sueca.

"¡Cálmate, debes saber-!"

Birgitta lo empujó dentro del living, y apuntó la puerta. "¡Estoy harta de esto! Irás y llevarás mi trasero a la corte, Arthur Kirkland, pero recuerda que Peter tiene algo que decir, ¡Y si crees que proveer significa dinero, estás mal!"

"¿Y qué significa proveer?" Arthur preguntó, deslizando sus zapatos y con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

"Proveer significa," Birgitta acomodó sus lentes, sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Amor. Significa estar despierta cada vez que Peter está enfermo, no importa qué tenga que hacer al otro día, porque estaba asustada de que pusiese morir. Significa que cada vez que quiera jugar, no importa cuán cansada esté o qué tenga que hacer después, yo estaba allí."

"¡Bien, pero también significa-!"

"¡E incluso Mathilde le provee más que tú!" le gritó a su ex, señalando hacia abajo el recibidor. "Cada vez que ella llega enferma como perro o muerta de cansada, siempre hace tiempo de leerle una historia a Peter. No importa lo que le pase, ella siempre trata de hacer lo mejor para él. Ella le dejó ayudarle a decorar sus panqués hoy cuando se desmayó."

"Peter quizás esté mejor contigo, sabio monetario" le recriminó. "Pero aquí, él es cómo quiere ser. Funcionamos como una familia ¡Una de la que nunca serás parte!"

Arthur abrió la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo. Birgitta gruñó y colapsó en el sofá, suspirando hondo. Desde el pasillo, un par de ojos azules se ampliaron a lo que daba media vuelta, de puntillas bajó el hall hasta un cuarto pequeño. Atravesó los pequeños rumos de ropa, temiendo que uno fuese ropa interior, y se subió a la cama. "¿Tía Tilly?"

Un gruñido, a lo que levantaba su cabeza, una expresión de dolor de le reflejaba en el rostro. "¿Qué pasa, Peter?"

"Es mamá." Mathilde se forzó a incorporarse, dejando a chico descansar en su regazo. Así tanto como incómodo era para él estar en el cuarto con su tía, que dormía solo con un peto deportivo y calzas, tampoco le daba tanta importancia. "¡El idiota Kirkland va a intentar sacarme de aquí!" Ella tanteó hasta encontrar la pequeña lamparita de su mesa de noche y la prendió.

"No, no lo hará," Mathilde rodó los ojos. "Birgie y yo no lo dejaremos."

"Él dijo que mamá no podía proveer…"

"Tu mama provee mucho…"

"¡Lo sé!" el pequeño se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín. "Él dijo que ella no podía cuidarme porque ya te estaba cuidando a ti!" Ante esto, Mathilde se puso pálida, su corazón se detuvo. "¿Tilly?"

"¿Dime?"

"¿Qué tienes?" preguntó curioso el chico, los ojos de Mathilde se posaron en la pared. "Mamá estaba muy preocupada. Mama nunca me lleva a emergencias a menos que crea que estoy muy mal, y ella siempre te lleva allí."

"Peter," Mathilde suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Te diré pronto, ¿Está bien?... Estoy cansada. Pero quiero que recuerdes algo… fumar mata."

"¿Lo hace?"

"A alguna gente, sí."

"¿Tilly?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Esto te va a matar?"

Un largo e incómodo silencio dejó esa pregunta en el aire. Peter parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. "No te preocupes, niño. Voy a patear su trasero de aquí a China si trata de hacerlo." Sonrieron y Mathilde abrazó a su sobrino, sin advertir que fuera del ese cuarto, Birgitta estaba escuchando, llorando silenciosamente a lo que la conversación terminaba.

"_Todo lo que querías era a alguien que encontrara la verdad que escondías en tu interior._"

**Uff, que fuerte D:, pero así se va viniendo lo bueno. ¿Qué espera realmente conseguir Arthur con la custodia de Peter? ¿Descubrirá Lukas la relación entre Kiet y Emil? ¿Ya adivinaron la enfermedad de Mathilde? ¿Cómo afectará esto su relación con Lukas? ¿Seguiré haciendo preguntas preguntosas? ;D**

**¡Descubran todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capi~! (Esperamos que salga mañana)**

**¡Sayo~!**

**Edit: Se me olvidó poner algo: **

**+Purgar: Auto vómito, lo hacen los bulímicos.**


	5. Track V: Let Love In

**Uff capi largo D:~, me tomó un par de horas (Tirando para tres) pero bueno, aclaro:**

**+La canción es "Let Love In" de Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Estoy bipolar hoy (Feliz/triste), pues la autora subió el último capi de este fic, así que en total tendrá 28 capítulos, espero terminarlo antes de Septiembre. Por ahora eso, nos leemos abajo~!**

Dizzy Up the Girl

**Track V**  
_Deja al amor entrar_

"Es viernes." La oración fue suave, atontada y tosca, mayormente debido a que la persona que la dijo se acababa de levantar. Lukas miró a su hermano, negros círculos estaban debajo de los ojos de Emil. Lukas asintió, y miró a su hermano tropezar con la silla, sentándose lejos del noruego. Su atención volvió al trozo de papel que estaba escribiendo.

"¿Vas al cementerio?" preguntó Emil bostezando. Lukas asintió, bebiendo de su café y siguió escribiendo una cosa tras otra. "¿Entonces, van Tino y tú a beber?"

Lukas asintió otra vez, entonces Emil preguntó, "¿Aún tienes que trabajar hasta tarde?" Otro asentimiento, y los ojos de Lukas se fueron desde el papel a Emil, lentamente a lo que el de cabello plateado preguntó, "¿A qué hora volverás?"

"¿Por qué importa eso?"

Emil miró al piso, hacienda figures sobre la mesa con el dedo. Se encogió de hombres y mirando a Lukas le dijo, "Bueno, tú sabes…" balbuceó. "Necesito saber si tengo que hacerte la cena a ti también y eso…"

"Sí, como siempre" Lukas parpadeó, sintiéndose ligeramente dudoso acerca del razonamiento, pero no preguntó nada en absoluto. "Deja las sobras en el refrigerador y yo...las calentaré cuando llegue" Poniéndose de pie, el rubio tomó su taza de café y la dejó en el fregadero. "Emil, ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche?"

Como estaba de espaldas a su hermano, Lukas no vio a Emil encogerse. "Oh, uhm, ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Te escuché levantarte anoche," Lukas respondió, dándose la vuelta. "Fuiste al baño…"

"¡Oh!" sonriendo, Emil rodó los ojos. "¡Me enfermé! Fue algo que comí." Emil asintió, tirando de las largas mangas de su camisa. "No te preocupes por eso".

Lukas parpadeó, inseguro de qué decir, luego miró el reloj. "Bien, me voy. Ten buen día, Emil."

"Adiós, Lu."

Emil miró a su hermano dejar la cocina, escuchándolo salir por la puerta, poner en marcha el auto y alejarse. El de cabello plateado parpadeó y dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo, estampando su cabeza contra el mostrador. "Mierda…"

* * *

"Lukas, no creo que transferirme a esa mujer sea necesario"

Fue en el descanso cuando el finlandés se enteró de que Lukas se había reunido con la loca, ebria danesa hermanastra de su clienta, y debido a que a la otra era mucho más sencillo entenderle, Lukas fue capaz de discutir calmadamente con ella y transferirla para que hablase con Tino, quien trabajaba en su caso directamente.

"Es un caso de abrir y cerrar," Tino continuó, sus ojos indigo estaban puestos sobre las papas fritas de sus manos examinándolas antes de ponerlas en su boca. "Digo, la mujer robó la identidad de su madre."

"Ella aún quiere seguir con el tema," Lukas frunció el ceño "No voy a tenerla quejándose con Louise de cuan bastardo soy, presumiendo que la danesa aún no lo ha hecho."

Tino le echo un vistazo a su celular, escribiendo algo en el a lo que seguía la conversación "No veo por qué y Louise estará de acuerdo. Está bastante cerrado."

"Mira," dos ojos cobalto miraron al aparato en manos de su amigo "Tengo como siete reportes que entregar y una mierda de tonelada de papeleo que archivar y mandar. Deja de rehuir el trabajo que _deberías_ hacer, Tino." Le quitó el teléfono celular. "Además, tu novia puede esperar."

"¡Oye!" tratando de alcanzar el celular, Tino hizo un mohín y Lukas le fulminó con la mirada. "¡Es una conversación personal!"

"La conoces desde hace dos semanas," el noruego suspiró. "No puede ser _tan_ personal."

"¡Sí lo es! Ahora, devuélveme mi celular." Quitándolo de la mano de su amigo, el fines sonrió. "Anya dice que quiere llevar las cosas al siguiente paso luego de nuestra cita mañana."

"Y luego terminas dejándola una semana después." Tino frunció el entrecejo y rodó los ojos. "Vamos, Ti. Te conozco desde hace años, fuimos a la escuela juntos- Y sabes que tú y ella no van a durar tanto."

"¿Y qué hay de ti, señor asexual?"

"Estoy esperando."

"Vamos," Tino negó con la cabeza. "Eres casi un treintañero ¿La mierda de espera? No funciona, pero sé que esto es diferente."

"¿Por qué? Porque Anna…"

"Anya."

"¿La rusa loca te hizo esperar una semana antes de poder acostarte con ella?" La Mirada de Tino se alejó de Lukas, hacia la entrada de la cafetería donde estaba una linda y pequeña rubia de ojos verdes, con un listón en su cabello. "Olvídalo, Ti. Ella está fuera de tu alcance."

"¿No es la hermana de Vash?"

"Sí, y no solo eso," frunciendo el ceño, Lukas continuó. "Ella está saliendo con Abel, ¿Recuerdas a Abel? El hermano de _Emma_, la novia de Vash. Tu ex."

"Ella es demasiado joven."

"Eso es cierto," suspiró Lukas. "Ella es amiga de Emil, tienen clases juntos o algo."

"Emil… ¿Cómo está?"

Y honestamente Lukas no supo responder. Emil y él difícilmente se hablaban el uno al otro, especialmente en días como estos, cuando Lukas llega tarde a casa y trata de mantener una conversación con su, de alguna manera, antisocial hermano, solo para escuchar respuestas contundentes pero cortas sobre temas que usualmente no entendía.

"No lo sé, bien, creo…" Tino sonrió y le miró. Lukas no mencionó su extreme disgusto por su Nuevo amigo, Kiet, el que parecía pasar más tiempo en su casa del que Lukas quisiera. "No importa, tengo que irme."

"Sí, debo ordenar la sala para la reunión" Tino frunció el ceño cuando Lukas le miró levantando una ceja "¿Qué, no puedo lucir presentable para un cliente?"

"No lucía presentable _en absoluto_ para el ultimo tipo con quien hablaste" Lukas miró la mirada matadora de su amigo, y sonrió, tomando su botella de agua y yendo a su oficina.

* * *

"Señorita Oxenstierna," la secretaria le llamó, poniendo su cabello tras sus hombros. "Él la verá ahora." Ella suspiró, y arreglando sus lentes se colocó de pie. Asintió en señal de agradecimiento y entró a la oficina, abrió la puerta con cuidado.

El hombre en el escritorio le sonreía. "¡Por favor, entra!" Amplió su sonrisa, señalando la silla enfrente de él. Cerró la puerta lentamente, caminó hasta la silla, se sentó y se cruzó de piernas.

Tino pasó una mano por su cabello, aún sonriendo. "Ahora, señorita Oxenstierna, ¿Cuál es el problema?" Ella inhaló profundamente, y Tino miró a la mujer de cabello pálido, tocando su mesa con su bolígrafo.

"Es sobre mi cuenta," comenzó, solo para ser interrumpida por el finés.

"Señorita, entiendo su posición," le dijo, sonriéndole y tratando de ser educado. "Pero este caso es un fraude, no hay forma de discutirlo. Usted usó el nombre de su madre y otro número de cuenta-."

"Es por eso que la llamé," dijo ella, peinando su cabello sin quitarle la vista. "Ella quería encontrarse con usted, para así dar su autorización para yo poder sacar el dinero de la cuenta."

A Tino le dio un tic en el ojo. Nunca le había pasado esto, siempre se terminaba en un abrir y cerrar. Nunca nadie había ido tan lejos. "Señorita, yo-."

"¿Asumo que usted está libre la tarde del domingo?" ella sonrió y el corazón de él dio un vuelco. Ella es linda. "Es el único día en que puedo encontrar una niñera para mi hijo. MI madre ya habrá ido a la iglesia para entonces." El asintió y suspiró, sacando su calendario.

"Necesito tener información," Puso un gesto de enojo, obviamente por tener que trabajar más de lo que debía.

"Birgitta Oxenstierna," sus ojos resplandecieron de felicidad y alivio, mientras anotaba su número telefónico para luego dárselo a Tino. "Puede encontrarme hoy después de las cinco, si lo necesita." Se ajustó el clip de flor en su cabello y se colocó de pie, los ojos de Tino estaban pegados a ella. "Gracias por su tiempo, señor."

"¿Cuándo contactó a su madre?" Tino le preguntó.

"Uhm," se puso a pensar. "La contacté cuando hablé con el señor Thomassen. Él dijo eso…"

"Gracias," el asintió. "Estaré esperando el domingo." Era mentira, peor le permitió ver otra de sus lindas sonrisas y un disimulado sonrojo, frotando su brazo se fue de allí. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, la sonrisa del fines desapareció y suspiró.

"Voy a matarte, Lukas."

* * *

"¿A qué te refieres con que no saldremos hoy?" Lukas tenía un brazo hacia atrás, su chaqueta colgaba sobre su hombre mientras los dos dejaban el edificio, Tino obviamente enojado sobre alguna cosa u otra. "¿Qué hice ahora?"

"Le dijiste a la chica Oxenstierna…"

"Solo porque," Lukas frunció el ceño, y con su brazo libre estaba frotándose las sienes, "es la honesta verdad, y un pretexto. Alva Oxenstierna se enteró por terceros de que su identidad fue robada- por lo tanto, no sabía quién la estaba usando. Birgitta tenía ya que enfrentarla, así que en este caso-."

"¡Bueno, gracias a ti tengo que trabajar en domingo!" Tino le escupió. "Eso es impío."

"¿Desde cuándo eres religioso?"

"¡Desde hoy a la una y media, muchas gracias!" Caminando hacia su auto, se dio la vuelta y miró su reloj "Seis en punto. ¿A dónde se fue el día?"

"Se fue cuando aceptamos trabajar aquí."

"Tú no querías este trabajo," Tino recordó y el noruego asintió. "Mira… uhm… el domingo podemos, salir o algo…"

"Puedes venir a cenar…" Lukas suspiró, empujando su mano libre dentro de su bolsillo. "Te hablo luego."

"Adiós, Lu." Lukas caminó hasta su propio auto, suspirando fuerte entre que lo abría, se sentó lento y calmado. Abrió la guantera, sacando una foto de un hombre y un bebé.

Dejó la foto en el asiento del lado y prendió el auto, dirigiéndose al cementerio.

* * *

"_Nu vil jeg lægge mig ned for at sove_," murmur una voz ligera, recitando la plegaria que su padre siempre le decía. "_Jeg beder Herren min sjæl til at holde._" Se arrodilló frente a la lápida, pasando los dedos sobre las palabras danesas escritas en ella. "_Hvis jeg skulle dø før jeg vågner, jeg beder Herren min sjæl til at tage._" Su boca se puso seca y sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas. "_Hvis jeg skulle leve en anden dag, jeg beder Herren vil guid min vej._"

"Oye," susur´po, como esperando una respuesta como cuando era pequeña. "¿Papá?" preguntó silenciosa, escuchando a la brisa tras ella. "¿Valió la pena?" ella preguntó, su voz se volvió amarga. "¿Valió la pena tu vida?"

Limpiando sus ojos, fulminó a la tumba con su mirada. "Mads Densen. Usualmente ponen cosas en ella… padre amado, esposo preocupado… ¿Dónde está tu título? ¿Dónde estás tú?" ella sonrió, riéndose amargamente. "Oh espera… no importa. Porque todos los días, durante mis primeros diez años de vida, me recordaste por qué no llevas un título."

Sus labios temblaron. "Siempre decías que no valía la pena… me dijiste, 'Mathilde, nunca serás nada impresionante ¿Entonces, por qué preocuparse por tu educación?' Entonces prácticamente te mataste, porque no conseguiste al hijo que siempre deseaste…"

"¿Pero sabes qué es divertido?" ella sonrió, asfixiada en lágrimas. "Te admiraba, te idolatraba. Eras mi héroe. Pensaba que solo me demostrabas el amor bruto, porque sabías que sería abandonada con mamá … sabías que tendría que cuidarme a mi misma porque ella estaría demasiado absorbida en sí misma que no le preocuparía…"

"Tomé mucho de ti," finalmente dejó de preocuparse por sus lágrimas y las dejó caer. "Mamá lo odiaba. Ella me gritaba, porque le daba las mismas feas miradas que tú le dabas a ella. Quizás no te guste, pero tú me hiciste quien fui… soy… Aún horneo, porque era lo único que te gustaba de mí

Agarrando el pasto, continuó. "Y porque te admirada tanto, decidí que todo lo que hacías era extremadamente genial ¿Por qué nadie me dijo? ¿Por qué nunca escuché aquellas lecturas en la escuela?"

Pasos se estaban aproximando y ella tosió, sollozando para ella misma y tratando de terminar la idea. "Tú me enseñaste ese rezo. Porque cuando te estabas muriendo, lo recitabas cada noche. Ahora lo hago yo. Incluso se lo enseñé a Peter, porque…"

Las pisadas se sentían más cerca, sonando como si estuvieran casi detrás suyo, pero ella no le dio importancia "Nunca seré madre," susurró, "Pero si lo fuera, sé que haría una cosa… tratarlos mejor de lo que tú y mamá me trataban a mí."

Comenzó a llorar, haciéndose prácticamente una bolita. "Oiga," alguien susurró, arrodillándose y acariciando su espalda. "¿Señorita? ¿Está bien?"

"¡Estoy bien!" ella gritó poniéndose derecha y empujando al hombre. Se secó los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrar al tipo con el que habló ayer, el noruego de la oficina. Frunció el ceño y buscó dentro de su bolsillo, sacó un pequeño pañuelo para secar sus ojos y sonarse la nariz.

"Perdone por tratar de ser amable…" el rubio le miró, y Mathilde le mandó una mirada matadora. "Oh…eres tú." Él le ofreció su mano, pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

"Está mal escuchar a escondidas ¿Sabías?." Ella trató de pararse, solo para caer hacia atrás. "Maldita sea…" Lukas frunció el ceño, tomo sus muñecas y la levantó, sus ojos cobalto estaban sobre ella.

"¿Estás bien?" el no soltó sus muñecas. Ella rodó los ojos, lloriqueando solo un poco. "Oye, mira…todo está resuelto si sigues así"

"No me importa," ella le escupió y se encogió de hombros, mirando a lo lejos. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Le miró molesto, era un lugar público ¿Por qué necesitaba saber sus razones? Liberó sus muñecas, y se alejó de ella "¡Oye! ¡Te estaba hablando!" poniéndose a un lado de él, la danesa resopló aun pronto se detuvo, justo en frente de una larga lápida. "¿Quién es?"

"Nadie que te importe," alejándose un poco de la tumba, le dio a ella una fea mirada. "Eres alguien a quien no le agrado ¿Podrías…irte?" le sugirió, inseguro de qué decir cuando los ojos de ella se entrecerraron, pensando. Ella seguía llorando y temblando.

"Marcus Bondevik.." El nombre sonaba casi puro en los labios de ella. "¿Es tu padre?" Lukas se dio la vuelta y se sentó, suspirando sonramente. "Oh… Lo siento."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó él, jugueteando con una roca que estab cerca de él. "¿Era tu padre?"

Asintiendo, ella habló, "A veces, deseo que no lo hubiera sido." Lukas la miró; ella caminó y se sentó a su lado. "Él murió cuando tenía diez años, antes solía pensa de que era asombroso. Era marino y todo…"

"¿Y qué te hizo sentirte de esa manera?" Lukas trató de encontrar el por qué estaba hablando de estas cosas con esa mujer. "Me refiero…"

"Es solo…" Mathilde miró la lápida, mordiendo su labio. "Era la forma en que me alejaba. Él realmente quería un hijo, él y mamá tuvieron un duro tiempo tratando de concebir, y cuando finalmente pudieron..."

"¿Era abusivo?"

"No físicamente." Ella indicó la lápida. "¿Cuál es su historia?" Lukas frunció el ceño, sacando una foto de su bolsillo y mostrándosela. "¿Es él…?"

"Era el novio de mi mamá," explicó el noruego, suspirando a lo que sonreía. "Ella estaba terriblemente enamorada de él, más que en ninguna de sus otras relaciones. Era raro cuando ella me hablaba sobre él, tenía una extraña mirada… nunca se casaron, pero ambos lo deseaban."

Mathilde asintió y él continuó, "De cualquier forma, él era músico. Él solía venir, y a veces me llevaba con él al estudio para que le tocase el piano o algo. Usaba muchas de esas como muestras…

"Bueno, tenía dieciséis y acababa de sacar mi licencia. Mamá estaba peleando con su esposo, el padre de mi hermano. Decidí ir a ver a mi padre y alejarme de ellos. Bueno…mi padre no estaba tan bien como aparentaba- él siempre estaba muy ocupado y mi madre se casó con Stefan, quien raras veces me dejaba ver a mi padre- y cuando entré…"

Él parpadeó, inhalando. "Y él solo estaba tirado allí. Supe que algo estaba mal y llamé a emergencias…" él resopló. "Llegaron y lo declararon muerto enseguida. Se disparó a sí mismo. Encontré su carta para mí y una para mi mamá. Le di a ella la suya y leí la mía…"

"¿Qué decía?"

"…Se disculpaba por no haber estado allí siempre. Él quería ser el padre que tuvo cuando tenía mi edad. Decía que me amaba y… que no importaba nada, debía de mantener a mi mamá a salvo." Él suspiró, mirando con la esquina de su ojo a Mathilde secándose sus propias lágrimas.

"Lo siento mucho," susurró ella, abrazando sus rodillas.

"Cada viernes vengo y visito su tumba. A veces le hablo y otras solo me siento en silencio. Otros días traigo mi iPod y escucho todas las canciones que compuso." Se giró hacia ella. "¿Qué hay sobre ti?"

"Vengo aquí cuando necesito desahogarme," admitió honestamente, lloriqueando. Se sentaron allí en silencio, él único sonido del lloriqueo de ella y sus fuertes respiraciones para dejar de llorar, cuando él da un algo y hondo suspiro.

Él finalmente pregunta, "¿Estás bien? Me refiero desde que te desmayaste en mi oficina y todo…"

"Estoy bien." Ella mentía y él lo sabía. "¿Cuál es u nombre?"

Vaciló un momento ante su pregunta, luego respondió, "Lukas. Lukas Thomassen."

"¿Recuerdas mi nombre?" preguntó ella. Lukas juntó las cejas, tratando de recordar.

"Ma-Matilda?"

"No," ella rió. "Mathilde Densen. Aunque, Birgie me llama Thilde y su hijo me llama Tilly." Ella sonrió, sacando su billetera y le enseñó una foto "Su nombre es Peter Kirkland. Legalmente reside con nosotras…" ella masculló en esa parte. Lukas miró al chico de ojos brillantes.

"Parece un chico agradable," Lukas observe y suspiró. "No tengo fotos de Emil… mi hermano. Tiene diecinueve y va a la universidad."

"¿Qué estudia?"

"Aún no está seguro, pero quiere ser psicólogo."

"Birgie está estudiando docencia en música," ella sonrió, pero sus cejas estaban fruncidas. "Necesitamos mucho esa cuenta. Ella no puede con el colegio, Peter y conmigo-."

"¿Qué haces para vivir?" preguntó él curioso, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento. "Digo… ¿Trabajas?"

"Solía ser pastelera," Mathilde sonrió. "Fui a una escuela culinaria y estudié, postres y esas cosas…"

"¿Solías?" preguntó a lo que ella se inmiscuyó en sus recuerdos.

"Tuve que retirarme a temparana edad," admitió resignada. "Aún voy a la panadería de mi antiguo jefe los domingos y hago un par de cosas. Gano un poco de dinero."

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Treinta," Ella se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "No puedes decirlo…"

"Tu hermanastra se ve más mayor que tú."

"Mi hermanastra _actúa_ más mayor que yo." Rodando los ojos, ella comprobó su teléfono, mordiendo su labio. "Mejor voy a casa ¿Te veo por ahí?"

Lukas parpadeó, mirando como Mathilde temblaba. Él también se puso de pie y preguntó, "Uhm… condujiste aquí o…?"

"No," apuntó un gran complejo de apartamentos. "Vivo allí." Ella sonrió y rió, alejándose. Se dio la vuelta y agitó la mano, Lukas le correspondió el gesto levemente. Cuan pronto ella estaba fuera de vista, se giró hacia la tumba.

"Padre," preguntó él, deslizando la foto dentro de su bolsillo. "¿Soy yo o es que esto va a cambiar mi vida?"

Algo le hizo sentir que su padre estaba tan inseguro y temeroso como él.

"_Eres el único en quien he creído.  
La respuesta que nunca se pudo encontrar cuando dejaste entrar al amor Ahora estoy golpeando en la puerta de un ángel El fin del miedo es cuando decidimos dejar al amor entrar."_

**Lo que canta Mathilde es un poema en inglés que se llama "Ahora me acuesto a dormir", que dice:**

_Ahora me acuesto a dormir, ruego a Dios mi alma guardar.__  
__Si debo morir antes de despertar, ruego a Dios mi alma tomar.__  
__Si debo vivir otro día, ruego a Dios mi camino guiar._

**Lo tradujo la autora a danés mediante Google traductor, así que no es 100% preciso.**

**Uhhh~ Esto está interesante :DDD ¿Qué pasará con nuestros héroes? ¿Qué problema tiene Emil? ¿Tino terminará saliendo con Birgitta? ¿A ella le gusta Tino? ¿Qué pasará con Peter D:? DEscúbreelo en el próximo capi de ¡Dizzy Up The Girl~! (No puede sonar más a telenovela xDDD)**


	6. Track VI: Slide

**Emms, okay~ Aquí el cap, lamentablemente no hay Nor/Fem!Den en este, se centra más en Fin/Fem!Su y Thai/Ice o Ice/Thai (No sé quien es quien en la relación :/ ¿Qué creen ustedes~ xD?)**

**+La canción es "Slide"- Goo Goo Dolls**

Dizzy Up the Girl

**Track VI**  
_Deslizarse_

_Viernes, ocho de la noche_

"Llegas tarde," Emil replicó, cerrando la llave y mirando al sujeto sentado en la bañera detrás de él. El islandés comenzó a cepillar sus dientes, mirando cómo la expresión del tailandés cambiaba a una de enojo y molestia. "¿Qué?" preguntó, devolviéndole la Mirada matadora que le estaba dando.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" gritó Kiet, mirando al chico escupir la pasta dental y seguir cepillándose como si nada hubiese pasado. "Sabes," se contrajo, "A veces, eres un completo idiota."

"Y tú estás drogado," Emil respondió calmado. "Sabes…"

"Cállate," el asiático se colocó de pie, y salió de allí dando un portazo. Emil escupió otra vez, lavó el cepillo y salió del baño. Regresó a abajo donde vio a su (secreto) novio estampándose la cabeza en la pared.

"¡Prometiste que te detendrías!"

"¡Lo hice!" Kiet gritó a lo que el islandés rodó los ojos. "Lo hice…pero el dolor…maldita sea, era demasiado"

"Me llamaste idiota," susurró el de cabello plateado, sonriendo "Pero te he rogado demasiadas veces que dejes la heroína. Esa mierda es mortífera…"

"¿Y la bulimia no lo es?" Emil se mordió el labio, mirando como el tailandés resumía sus acciones estampando su cabeza en la pares. "Lo siento, estoy casi al límite…"

"Bien, bien. Excelente escusa." Kiet se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, rodando sus ojos en señal de molestia. Miró como el islandés tosía y se le unía sentándose junto a él. "Es solo… Kiet, sabes cuán difícil es saber que un día eres tú mismo, normal, pero al siguiente puedes estar fastidiado o depresivo y…"

"Entiendo," Kiet resopló, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del más joven "Es malo, lo sé. Pero Emi…"

"No digas nada…"

"Lo justo es justo," Kiet suspiró. "¿Sabes cuan preocupante es que cuando quiero tocarte, abrazarte o cualquier cosa, encuentro cada vez menos de ti? ¿Sabes cuan asustado me pongo cuando te abrazo o duermo contigo?"

"No…"

"Tengo miedo de quebrarte," Kiet frunció el ceño. Emil dio vuelta su cabeza y Kiet le miró. "Te amo."

"…también yo." El cuerpo de Emil se tensó cuando Kiet se acercó, capturando sus labios en un beso. Colocó a Emil en su regazo, rehusándose a romper el contacto y acercándolo más, asustado de que pudiese levantarse e irse "Emi…" rogó por aire durante un segundo.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"¿Importa, acaso?"rió Kiet, y Emil sonrió, poniendo las manos en sus hombres y tomándolo dentro de un nuevo y profundo beso, esta vez dejándolo ser algo más. Kiet recostó a Emil en el piso, él sobre el islandés. "Em?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó el islandés, recibiendo besos en su mandíbula por parte del tailandés.

"Deja que Lukas se entere o dile…" Emil resopló. "¡Cállate, esto es serio! De cualquier forma… ¿Qué haría?"

"Estaría fuera de control." Kiet parpadeó, su mandíbula abierta, haciendo reír a su novio. "Bien, creo que esa sería mi primera reacción" Recorrió el pecho del otro con su mano, y Kiet lo miró intensamente. Lo estudió con la mirada, guardando cada detalle.

Sus ojos tenían ojeras por dormir poco, su cuerpo más Delgado que hace cinco días, su cabello brillaba como siempre. De algún modo, se sintió inquieto.

"Yo-."

"No le vas a-."

"No puedo," Kiet murmuró, sentándose, dejando su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro "Lo siento, pero no puedo," el tailandés dijo contra su pecho. Emil suspiró, negando con la cabeza, acariciando el cabello del otro y murmurando en islandés para sí mismo. "Hoy no…"

"¿Quieres que yo le diga a Lukas?"

Kiet se tensó en sorpresa, mordiendo su labio. "Me refiero…" Kiet empezó a pensar cómo enfrentar esto. "La razón por la cual no te puedo tocar no es esa, pero…preferiría que tú lo hicieras." Sonriendo, el tailandés abrazó a su novio. "Gracias."

"No hay problema," besó su frente, y suspiró. Los oscuros ojos chocolate de Kiet estaban cristalinos, quizás debido a la droga. Emil le sacó los lentes. Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe. Los ojos de Kiet se ampliaron y Emil se levantó de un salto.

"¿Encontraste tus lentes?"

"¡S-Sí!" Kiet gritó, levantándose y actuando como si los estuviese acomodando, solo para ver al noruego en la puerta. "¡Hola Lukas! ¡Estás en casa!"

"Bien," Lukas gruñó. "Puedes comprender."

"Lukas." La voz de Emil sonaba afilada y escueta- como una madre regañando a su hijo. "Gracias por ayudarme con algebra, Kiet." Sonó tan falso cuando dijo eso, pero Kiet solo asintió y sonrió. "¿Te veo el lunes?"

"Claro," él rió, caminando hacia la puerta y sonriendo a Lukas. "¡Adiós, Lukas!" salió y cerró la puerta. Lukas miró a su hermano. Emil suspiró.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?"

"Estábamos resolviendo problemas de algebra cuando le quité los lentes…" empezó a crear más mentiras, sabiendo que debía decirle la verdad, que no era ningún "estudio" a menos que fuesen clases sobre el cuerpo humano o de drogas y desórdenes alimenticios. "Entonces me tacleó, fuimos al living y…"

"¿Por qué te tacleó?"

"¿Estabas escuchando?" Emil respondió. "Llegaste temprano ¿Tino se aburrió de ti?"

"No," replicó el mayor, caminando a la cocina donde corrió los libros de su hermano a un lado y sacó un pote con pasta del refrigerador. "No estaba contento conmigo porque hoy le hice trabajar y el resultado es una junta con su clienta el domingo… luego vendrá a cenar."

"Oh, qué divertido…" Emil suspiró, rodando los ojos. "Bien, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Aburrido…"

"¿Y el cementerio?" Lukas se tensó con la pregunta. Podía decirle a Emil que estuvo con la chica que conoció el martes y que compartieron tristes historias, pero no quería que su hermanito pensase que estaba secretamente teniendo citas con un tipo de psicótica.

"Tranquilo." Lukas frunció el ceño y Emil asintió, y justo cuando se dio la vuelta, Lukas habló "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?"

"Bien."

"Vi a Erika hoy."

"Si, Abel trabaja en la cafetería de tu empresa."

"¿Te molesta eso?" preguntó Lukas, y Emil rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo

"No," respondió. "Porque están enamorados. No me importa que Abel tenga la peor reputación de este lugar, honestamente… la edad no importa. Él la trata bien."

Emil suspiró cruzando los brazos, causando que Lukas pensara otra vez lo que había dicho. "Emil," su tono era serio cuando habló. "Si alguna vez piensas sobre Kiettisuk Sripuy lo que Erika piensa acerca de Abel- ¡Ni siquiera encuentro una forma de decirlo. Es solo... no. Simplemente no." Él suspiró y se dirigió a las escaleras. "No en mi casa- pero a ti no te gusta él ¿Cierto?."

"No de esa manera."

"Bien," comenzó a subir las escaleras, diciendo "Nunca en mi casa."

Emil se quedó allí hasta escuchar el cierre de la puerta de la habitación. Se mordió el labio, hasta hacerlo sangrar.

"Pero ya hemos estado así en tu casa" susurró. "Solo que no te has dado cuenta."

* * *

_Domingo, mediodía_

"Buenas tardes, Señor Väinämöinen," dijo una mujer de aspecto anciano, con un fuerte acento sueco. Él se deslizó dentro de la cabina junto a ella y Birgitta. La anciana mujer tenía el cabello blanco atado en un elegante moño, con un sombrero para el sol.

"Hola a las dos," les dio otra reluciente sonrisa, esperando que su carisma rebajase la tensión del tema. La mujer mayor rió y Birgitta se sonrojó, mirando a otro lado. Una energética camarera vino y tomó los pedidos de beber de Tino y Birgitta, pero Alva no quiso nada. "Entonces, usted debe ser…?"

"Alva," La madre de Birgitta sonrió. "Estoy aquí para ayudar a mi hija con sus problemas de la cuenta y para firmar cualquier papel que sea necesario para que ya no sea más un fraude." La camarera volvió y les dejó sus órdenes.

"Bien, Alva," Tino abrió su maletín y sacó un montón de papeles, acercándoselos a las dos mujeres. "Léalo cuidadosamente, cambie cualquier cosa que deba cambiar, agregue lo que deba agregar, entonces usted y Birgitta pueden firmar el papel."

Tino miró como Alva se sacaba los lentes, notando que sus ojos eran del mismo color de los de Birgitta, aunque fuesen personas muy diferentes. Mientras Alva era mucho más amigable, Birgitta era más poco amable. "Birgitta," Alva se detuvo y le msotró el papel, mirando cómo la sueca lo leía y asentía. "Bien, marcaré eso…"

"¿Esto sirve para problemas legales también?" preguntó la Oxenstierna más joven, y Tino moridó su labio asintiendo. "Gracias, señor."

"¿Problemas legales?" Alva preguntó, mirándola por un momento. "¿Qué paso?" Birgitta miró al finés luego a su madre, murmurando algo que no puso escuchar. "Oh…" ella frunció el ceño y comenzó a hablar enojada de lo que sea que su hija murmuró, en sueco. Birgitta respondió calmada hasta que la conversación terminó.

Ojos índigo chocaron con los verde agua de la chica joven. Él sonrió y ella frunció el ceño. "¡Y…terminé!" Pasándole los papeles a Birgitta, Alva se colocó de pie y arregló el pliegue de su vestido. "Siento irme tan repentinamente. Pero tengo compromisos importantes." Sacudiendo una mano en modo de adiós a ambos, ella se fue. Birgitta tomó el lapis y comenzó amirar todo dos veces; ella no tenía lugar para errores.

"Es una mujer agradable," Tino comentó.

"Un poco despistada, pero así la quiero" la sueca volteó la hoja, Tino bebió de su soda lentamente.

"¿Tienes un hijo?"

"Sí," Birgitta miró hacia arriba, sus lentes se deslizaban del puente de su nariz. Ella los ajustó preguntando, "¿Por qué pregunta?"

"¿Es el padre…?"

"Sí," Birgitta resopló en desagrado. "Él aún está presente… no es como si él estuviese allí siempre y los tres viviésemos juntos, pero tú sabes…"

"¿Él solo está por ahí?"

"Tristemente, sí," ella devolvió su Mirada a los papeles, los volteó otra vez, suspirando continuó leyendo. "Tiene doce."

"Es joven…" Tino sonrió. "Lo suficientemente joven para que disfrutes la vida antes de que ande detrás de lindas chicas." Birgitta asintió y Tino la examinó con la mirada. "Tú eres joven también"

"He sido demasiado joven para muchas cosas en mi vida." EL tema le dio un escalofrío en la espalda a Tino, y suspiró mirándola firmar un par de veces más. "Demasiado joven para medir casi un metro noventa en la escuela, muy joven para ser madre, muy joven para ser capaz de entrar en una licorería y ser emborrachada por mi ex y sus amigos…"

"Suena como la infancia" el finlandés sonrió, ganándose una risita por parte de Birgitta, sus labios encorvados hacia arriba en su famosa sonrisa. "Yo fui siempre muy mayor. Muy mayor como para parecer de siete, demasiado mayor para que me siguiesen pidiendo identificación en los clubes nocturnos, muy viejo para-."

"Te ves joven" ella sonrió, tratando de seguir su juego mental. "¿Supongo que veinte y algo?"

"Veintiocho."

"Igual," ella volvió de su pequeña sonrisa a su expresión normal, y Tino suspiró mentalmente "Terminamos." Si no tomabas en cuenta sus manos, ella tenía la postura de una mujer de negocios. "Gracias por su tiempo, señor Väinämöinen."

"De nada," él sonrió. "Te deseo lo mejor para ti y tu familia, Birgitta."

"A usted igual, señor Väinämöinen." Ambos se colocaron de pie y ella comenzó a caminar, alejándose. Él colocó una pequeña propina, entonces su mente le ordenó hacer algo.

"¡Espera!" él gritó, alcanzándola antes de que se fuera manejando. Se incline, mirando la ventanilla del auto bajar. "Llámame… a cualquier hora. Si necesitas algo, no lo pienses dos veces y llámame."

"Gracias, señor Väi-."

"Y una última cosa," levantó su mano. "Llámame Tino."

Ella miró hacia abajo, su pequeña sonrisa creció haciéndola resplandecer con su brillo. "Bien… Tino." ÉL retrocedió y la vio irse manejando, su corazón volviéndose loco dentro de su pecho. Pasó una mano por su sedoso cabello rubio, ella tomaría su oferta.

…espera, no importa, él tiene novia.

¿Pero qué estaba mal con ser amigos? ¿Qué había de malo en querer ayudarla?

Encogiéndose de hombres, Tino sacó su celular y vio un texto Anya. Lo ignore y bajó la calle para encontrar su auto.

"_No quiero despertarme donde estés tú.  
No diré nada en absoluto.  
¿Entonces, por qué no te deslizas?"_

**Retraso épico, pero bueno… Exámenes, exámenes everywhere~ D:, y sí ,esa es mi patética excusa, espero que el otro salga pronto.**

**¿Ayudarán estos papeles en el caso de Peter? ¿Tino se hará más que amigo de Birgitta? ¿Lukas descubrirá las mentiras de su hermano? Solo lo podremos ver en el próximo capítulo xD~**

**¡See ya!**


	7. Track VII: Postcards From Paradise

Dizzy Up the Girl

**Track VII**  
_Postales desde el paraíso_

"Entonces ella dijo que yo no era genial porque…" Birgitta dejó de escuchar a su hijo tan pronto como apareció la danesa en la cocina, bostezando y estirándose. "¡Hola, Tilly!"

Atontada, revolvió el ordenado cabello de Peter, se sentó y observó a su hermanastra ponerse de pie y abrir el refrigerador. Le alcanzó un líquido a la danesa, mirando como ponía una expresión de disgusto."No seas así, Mathilde," Birgitta le reprendió. "No puede saber tan mal."

"¿Quieres apostar?" Mathilde se puso de pie y sacó dos botellas más del líquido que estaba obligada a beber. "Los batidos energéticos saben a mierda."

"Son buenos para ti," Birgitta rodó los ojos y aceptó la botella de las manos de Mathilde. Peter vacilante tomó el otro. Todos abrieron las botellas, Mathilde fue la primera en beber, Birgitta la segunda, y Peter tomó un pequeño sorbo.

Peter se atragantó. Mathilde miró a Birgitta hacer una cara de disgusto, pero obviamente tratando de esconderla para que Mathilde no sabía que tenía razón. "Sabe a mierda ¿no?"

"Bien," Birgitta lamió sus labios, caminando hasta el fregadero donde vertió el resto del líquido, en la mesa la danesa sonreía. "No tiene el mejor sabor de las medicinas…"

"Toda la medicina es asquerosa, mamá." Los ojos de Peter se entrecerraron pensando, girándose a Mathilde, preguntó, "¿Esto te hace estar mejor?" Mathilde y Birgitta se pusieron tensas, Peter frunció el ceño. "¡Tú te tienes que poner mejor! ¿Ok?"

"Lo haré," y con eso, la danesa le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. El ceño fruncido del pequeño no se desvaneció. "Peter, lo prometo, estaré bien. Realmente ya no es mi decisión, pero hago lo que puedo."

"¿Entonces de quién es la decisión?"

"…De Dios," Mathilde murmuró, mirando al hijo de mami, quien aún se veía ligeramente molesto. "Si me quiere con él, es su paraíso sobre las nubes en el cielo, no puedo decir que no." Peter sonrió y cerró sus ojos, probablemente imaginándose la bienvenida de Mathilde en el cielo.

"¿Escribirás?"

"Siempre." Birgitta caminó hasta allí y besó la frente de su hijo, examinando con la mirada a su hermanastra.

"De cualquier forma, parece que mamá está lista para irse. ¿Te veré más tarde, bien?"

"¡Adiós, Tilly!" Birgitta caminó hasta el armario y sacó la chaqueta de su hijo, poniéndose su propio abrigo mientras dejaban el edificio de apartamentos a toda velocidad, para subirse al auto. "¿Mamá?"

"¿Sí?" preguntó mientras los dos se metían dentro del auto, escuchando la lluvia comenzar a caer, golpeando el metal en un patrón rítmico. Peter miró fuera de la ventana, maravillado por como la lluvia mezclaba todo en un gran vaho. "¿Peter?"

"Estaba pensando," él frunció el ceño. "Si el idiota lleva con él, ¿Quién va a asegurarse de que Tilly esté bien?" Birgitta frunció el entrecejo, el pensamiento ya había venido a ella hacia algún tiempo. Peter siempre había sido una gran ayuda con Mathilde. "Me refiero…tú no tienes…"

"No te preocupes," Birgitta susurró, luchando con el urgente impulso de llorar. "Tú no vas a ningún lado."

* * *

"Entonces ¿Cómo estuvo la junta?" Lukas estaba sentado en su silla en la oficina, una foto de su padre en sus manos, tomada cuando tenía siete. Tino se fijó que la foto tenía un efecto calmante en su amigo. El fines se encogió de hombros.

"Estuvo bien," admitió, y Lukas sonrió. "Su madre era muy agradable, se veía bien…" Tino no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ansioso sobre el tema. "Ella lo tiene difícil, la danesa no estaba mintiendo sobre eso."

"Mathilde."

Los ojos de Tino se abrieron sorprendidos y se acercó un poco más, preguntando, "¿Qué?"

"Su nombre es Mathilde," Lukas lo dijo con un poco de emoción, sus ojos se posaron en la fotografía. "Yo, uh…Me encontré con ella en el cementerio, el viernes." Tino levantó una ceja, mentalmente diciéndole que continuara. "Supongo…no lo sé, supongo que ella no es…"

"¿Una borracha?"

"No creo eso," Lukas suspiró, poniendo la foto sobre su escritorio "Quiero decir, honestamente, tienes que no tener clase para salir a la calle después del medio día y emborracharte." Tino rió y Lukas rápidamente cambió el tema. "¿Cómo estuvo Anya?"

Lentamente dejó de reír, una pervertida sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "Bien, por ambas partes."

"Mujeriego," Lukas suspiró, rodando los ojos. "¿Honestamente, qué ven en ti?"

"Carismático, amable, bueno en la cama-."

"Realmente no necesitaba una respuesta." Lukas tiró un bolígrafo a su amigo. Tino lo agarró por poco, sosteniéndolo a tientas.

"Vamos a almorzar fuera hoy," sonrió el finlandés, hacienda que los ojos de su amigo se abriesen sorprendidos "¿Podrás vivir sin mí por un día, verdad?" bromeó

"No," el noruego frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos "Más que nada porque todos aquí son unos cuadrados aburridos trabajólicos- y esos que no lo son, son unos imbéciles."

"¿Qué hay de Hera Karpusi?"

"Si ella alguna vez se levantara-." Lukas rodó los ojos antes la propuesta. "Además, ella sale con Keiko Honda, y ella es una especie de soplona cuando se trata de la jefa."

"¿Crees que Hera y Keiko están juntas como pareja?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Hera te rechazó antes?" Tino asintió, y Lukas frunció el ceño. "Como sea. Entonces Hera y Keiko batean hacia la izquierda cuando tú lo haces hacia la derecha*. Aún tienes a Francis- él lo hace hacia ambos lados."

Ambos se miraron y estallaron en risas. "Bien, eso fue incómodo," Tino hizo un mohín. "Además, tengo a Anya… Dios, si la conocieras…"

"Conocí un montón de novias tuyas," Lukas murmuró. "El problema nunca son ellas," señaló y Tino frunció el ceño esta vez. "¿No deberías estar en tu oficina?"

"Día lento."

Lukas resopló en respuesta. "Debí haber complicado ese caso para ti."

"Señor Väinämöinen?" la secretaria albino entro por la puerta, de brazos cruzados. "La señorita Braginskaya está aquí."

"¡Gracias Gillie!" Tino intervino, parándose y caminando hasta la (alta) secretaria, guiñándole el ojo. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto. "¿Qué?"

"Ella es la media-hermana de mi novio, niñato*," ella le escupió, yéndose hacia afuera. Tino palideció y Lukas no podía parar de reír.

* * *

"Hola, pequeña." Mathilde Densen se sentó en la aburrida sala de espera, un gesto de desesperación se plantó en su cara. Ella era una persona impaciente sin duda, pero el hecho de que el trasero de la aterradora mujer se sentase justo al lado de ella e intentase empezar una conversación, no hacía más que empeorar su impaciencia.

"Uhm…¿hola?" Al parecer no había notado que no le gustaba hablar con extraños.

"Soy Ivana," sonrió la chica más alta, como una muñeca. "¿Me llamarás Anya, da?" Parpadeando, Mathilde entrecerró sus ojos momentáneamente. Tenía grandes, ojos violetas que posiblemente (si esto era realmente posible) eran más grandes que su nariz.

"Uh, claro," la danesa frunció el entrecejo, desviando la Mirada a cualquier parte.

"¿Y cuál es tu nombre?" ella preguntó, moviendo su cabello rubio pálido como si fuese una super-mega-putasaurous rex. Mathilde hizo una nota mental de llamarla P-Rex. "No está bien no presentarte, especialmente cuando yo ya lo hice."

"Mathilde." Ella añadió al darse cuenta de que debía dar información quisiese o no, ya que P-Rex parecía el tipo de mujer que te daba cachetadas y te mataba. Honestamente, no debía lidiar con una rusa psicópata cuando ella ya tenía sus propios problemas.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Mathilde?" Anya (P-Rex) preguntó, levantando una ceja con malas intenciones (probablemente tratando de ver si podía llevarla sola a un oscuro callejón en la noche).

"Estoy aquí para ver a-."

"¿Tu novio?"

"N-no." Sonrojándose, Mathilde se cruzó de brazos. "Él es más como un amigo- er- un tipo inteligente."

"Estoy aquí para ver a mi novio," admitió la rusa. Mathilde rodó los ojos. _'Bueno eso es estupendo y demás pero me importa menos que una mierda,'_ pensó la danesa amargamente, esperando que la secretaria llamara a alguna de las dos pronto. Finalmente se puso de pie y caminó hasta la oficina donde Mathilde creía recordar que Lukas trabajaba.

Tosiendo, vio como un chico de cabello rubio y ojos índigo se acercaba hasta la rusa, a lo que ella se le colgaba del brazo. "¡Adiós, Mathilde!"

Mathilde se agitó, tratando de contener sus estornudos. La secretaria (quien descubrió se llamaba Gillian y era una buena amiga de Abel von Klark, su amigo) le asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a su escritorio. Sonriendo, atravesó la puerta y gritando saludó.

"¡Lukas~!"

Su voz ronca le hizo sobresaltarse; la expresión perpleja del noruego le decía que estaba confundido. Tosiendo, ella sonrió y se acercó a él. "¡Te dije que te vería por allí!"

"No creí que significaría venir a mi oficina cuando estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo."

"Tienes derecho a negarte a verme." Él suspiró en derrota, sabiendo que ella tenía razón. "Aw~ ¿No querías verme?"

"¿Qué quieres?" él preguntó, rodando los ojos. Ella miró a otro lado justo a tiempo para no ver el gesto.

"Almorzar," ella empezó, yendo directo al punto. "No tenemos que dejar el edificio si quieres volver al trabajo rápido."

Lukas frunció el ceño, inseguro de por qué ella querría almorzar con él. Se dio cuenta que desde que Tino se fue (Lo dejó botado, mejor dicho) para salir con su novia, tuvo un _deja vú_ de cuando iba al colegio y comía solo.

Otra vez, la preparatoria apestaba pero al menos tenía la opción de sentarse con alguien. "Bien," respondió finalmente, el ceño fruncido. "No importa si nos quedamos aquí o vamos a algún lado."

"Odia trabajar aquí ¿No es cierto?"

Lukas se congeló y su mente se puso en blanco. Recordó el último Día de Gracias al que fue con Emil a casa de su madre, ella estaba lavando los platos mientras él guardaba las sobras en potes plásticos. _"¿Realmente disfrutas tu trabajo, Lu?"_

_"¿Por qué no lo haría?" preguntó, guardando la ensalada. "Pagan bien, soy un tipo de jefe de alguna forma, y-."_

_"Esto no es lo que querías," su madre frunció el ceño, sus ojos azul claro marcados con ojeras de noches sin dormir. _

_"Tú-."_

"Hey, Lukas," se despertó al ver los dedos de ella en frente de su cara, chasqueándolos "¿No te me vayas ¿Ok?"

Él asintió, se colocó de pie y fue hasta la puerta. Se dio la vuelta para verla aún parada allí. "¿Vienes o qué?"Preguntó él, sonando un poco enfadado. Ella tarareó en respuesta y se puso de pie, tratando de ocultar el dolor en sus facciones. "¿Estás bien?"

Asintiendo, se estiró y arqueó la espalda "Solo un poco adolorida" Él abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero, siguiéndola lentamente.

* * *

Sumergiendo su papa frita en su boca (Lukas encontró esto tremendamente atractivo, ya que el odiaba el olor a ketchup), ella lentamente la mordió y masticó. Lukas tomó de su soda silenciosamente, mirando como ella de a poco tragaba el alimento.

Ella estaba tomando un trago de su agua, cuando Lukas decidió romper el silencio, "Te vez como la típica persona que es adicta a la cafeína- café, soda, incluso alcohol- no agua." Miró como ella empezó a pensar, probablemente decidiendo como responder a eso.

"El café es asqueroso," ella respondió. "La soda hace mal- especialmente en dietas. Y por supuesto, sobra decir algo sobre el alcohol."

"¿Entonces no bebes?" preguntó el hombre de cabello rubio pálido, sus ojos tratando de ver cualquier mentira que ella pudiese lanzar.

"Bueno…" ella dudó, mordiendo su labrio. "Nunca más. Los chicos tienen esas fases raras, tú sabes. Beben y fuman cualquier cosa que puedan poner en sus codiciosas manos. Yo era así…"

"¿Qué te hizo, er, cambiar, por decirlo de alguna manera?"

Su expresión cambió viéndose un poco menos alegre y un tanto más vacilante, como si estuviera tratando de esconder algo. Ella tarareó despacio y continuó, "Bien, fui a la universidad y dejé que mi hermanastra y su hijo se vinieran a vivir conmigo. Eso ayudó."

Ella terminó sus últimas papitas y tomó su vaso. Lukas se puso de pie lentamente, viendo como ella hacía lo mismo, pero con dificultad, luciendo como si se fuese a poner a llorar. "¿Estás bien?"

"Realmente adolorida ahora." A pesar de eso, ella puso su sonrisa más valiente y caminó hasta el basurero, deslizando el envoltorio y lo demás dentro de él. Lukas mordió su labio e hizo lo mismo. "Pero estoy bien, soy fuerte. Solía jugar hockey."

Él no dudó eso, pero la manera en la que hablaba de sí misma era inquietante- ella solía tener un trabajo a tiempo completo, solía jugar hockey- todo era el tiempo pasado. Él fue a la facultad para ser un escritor, sabía sobre eso. Pero uno no presiona a un extraño por información.

'Pero entonces, por lo que sabía,' pensó él amargamente, siguiéndola hacia la salida. 'Uno no deja pasar un extraño a tu oficina para distraerte y almorzar con él.'

"¿Dónde está tu auto?" Ella paró a mitad de camino ante la pregunta, sosteniendo la puerta de salida a medio abrir. "…¿O no tienes uno?"

"Puedo tomar el bus," ella sonrió. "Birgie necesita el auto más que yo."

"¿Tomaste el bus para llegar aquí?" Ella se puso pálida, y negó con la cabeza.

"N-no, caminé." Le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa, girando en sus tacones y empezó a toser violentamente.

Los ojos de Lukas se entrecerraron a lo que ella golpeaba su pecho, causando que sus tosidos se detuvieran repentinamente. "Tragué algo mal, supongo" ella sonrió, su voz ronca hizo que le diera un escalofrío. Ella sacudió la mano en forma de despedida y dejó la oficina, la cabeza de Lukas estaba sumergida en pensamientos.

Esta chica era extraña.

* * *

"Los niños que fueron abusados sexualmente tienden a apoyarse en las drogas para hacer frente a ello."

"¡Oh! Aquí hay una: x veces la raíz cuadrada de b a la quinta potencia, más o menos cinco veces a, todos por cuatro c menos la cantidad de…"

"Kiet, cállate," Emil levantó la vista de su libro, mirando feo al tailandés que estaba de rodillas en el piso, trabajando en su tarea de matemáticas.

"Emil, no fui abusado cuando niño," él suspiró. "Quizás molestado porque me gustaban los niños, pero tendía a ignorarlos. Empecé con las drogas porque todos lo hacían. Todos lo siguen haciendo y todos los que lo hacen terminarán, más o menos, muriendo por ellas."

"¿Ves un problema con eso?"

"Tengo problemas con el libro que estás leyendo," Kiet gruñó, rodando los ojos. Debió saber que salir con un próximo psicólogo iba a ser un problema. "La gente toma drogas por muchas razones- para mí, fue porque la mayoría de mis amigos lo hacían, entonces pensé ,'¿Por qué rayos no?' Porque todo es pura presión."

"LO mismo se puede decir de cualquier adicción."

"Entonces en caso de bulimia," el tailandés empezó. "¿Cuáles son las causas de la gente bulímica?"

Cuando Emil no respondió, el tailandés se puso a reír, poniéndose de pie y sentándose en el regazo de Emil en la silla. "Significa que no eres confiable. Significa que todos piensan que tú deberías ser un palo y tu dejas que esos pensamientos te lleven ¿Ves? Pura presión. La presión de que ellos quieren que seas Delgado es repugnante."

"¿Entonces dime qué haces tú con tanta presión?"

"Dígame usted, Doctor Steilsson," Kiet sonrió, besando las sienes de su novio. "Mira, Emi, he estado pensando… terminaré la Universidad la próxima semana… ¿Quizás debería ir a visitar la rehabilitación?"

"…¿Qué?" Emil murmuró, asombrado por lo dicho.

"He decidido que cuando termines tus estudios nos vamos a casar." Enredando sus dedos juntos, Emil sonrió y Kiet besó su mejilla. "Y si queremos adoptar, necesito estar limpio…"

"¡Gracias, Kiet!" Emil lo abrazó y Kiet aclaró su garganta.

"Como sea," dijo, alejando la vista del islandés. "Necesitas hacer algo por mí. Tienes que ver un terapista, un doctor o algo ¿De acuerdo?"

El corazón de Emil se detuvo. Era lo mejor, sí, pero algo le incitaba a decir que no. Algo lo forzaba a asentir aceptando, pero mentalmente estaba diciéndose, '¿Si tú te vas a ir, como rayos sabrás que lo hice?'

"¿Le dijiste a Lukas?"

"Lo haré esta noche," respondió.

"¿Le dirás todo?"

"Definitivamente."

"Yo siendo un drogadicto, tú un bulímico." Pensándolo de nuevo, Kiet añadió "¿Y que los dos vamos a obtener ayuda? ¿Y que cuando termines la universidad nos vamos a casar y de inmediato tratar de adoptar?"

Sonriendo, Emil asintió de nuevo, pero sabía que estaba omitiendo ciertas partes de la historia. "Gracias," el tailandés besó a su amante islandés, que se lo devolvió con todo el vigor que pudo. Cuando se separaron, el tailandés se colocó de pie, estiró sus piernas y tomó su libro de álgebra.

"Llámame cuando le hables."

"Lo haré." Emil caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola y mirando como el tailandés se iba, despidiéndose con la mano hacia él. Emil le respondió tímido, Kiet se retiró de la zona de aparcamiento, Lukas venía detrás. El corazón de Emil se hundió, recordando como Lukas reaccionó la noche del viernes pasado, nunca dejándolo hablar claro sobre el tema.

Lukas atravesó la puerta abierta, y Emil la cerró "¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó, y Lukas asintió, tirando todas sus cosas al suelo y dirigiéndose al sofá, estirándose. "Lukas…" comenzó a divagar, "Estoy saliendo con Kiet. Hemos estado saliendo a tus espaldas por un tiempo. Es un total adicto a la heroína."

Los ojos de Lukas se entrecerraron y se puso de pie. "No he terminado," Emil gritó. "Hoy me dijo que la próxima semana después de la graduación, se irá a rehabilitación. Él se limpiará mientras yo estudio por lo que cuando termine seremos capaces de casarnos y adoptar."

Lukas no dijo nada, solo le miró fulminante. Caminó hasta la salida "Saldré." Él prácticamente rasgó la puerta y la cerró de un portazo, causando que toda la casa temblase. Emil parpadeó, moviendo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

"Realmente fue mejor de lo que esperaba," admitió a sí mismo. "Quizás hay una oportunidad de que esto funcione."

_"Postales desde el paraíso.  
Entregadas por manos mortales.  
La X marca el lugar donde estás.  
Ahora el sol quema en la arena."_

**¿Les gustó el capi~? Se están empezando a desenmarañar unas cuantas tramas y Lukas ya descubrió que hay algo raro en el pasado de Tilly ¿Lo podrá descubrir~? ¿Kiet y Emil saldrán adelante? ¿Qué pasará con Peter D:~?**

**Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero quería subir todo de una vez~ Los invito a leer mi saga de Lily por si gustan ¡Aunque solo está el primer capi~! Jeje.**

***Batear hacia el otro lado: Es ser gay o lesbiana, por si alguien no lo sabía. En mi país hay muuuuuchas formas de decir lo mismo, cada día salen nuevas xD.**

**Bueno eso ha sido mi publicidad~, gracias a todos los que leen esta traducción y los favs y alerts también, la autora se lo merece :D.**

**¡No leemos pronto~!**


	8. Track VIII: Broadway

Dizzy Up the Girl

**Track VIII**  
_Broadway_

"¿Entonces, cómo se lo tomó?" Desplazando el teléfono hacia su otro oído, Emil suspiró, moviéndose dentro de la bañera. No estaba tomando un baño o algo, era solo que prefería estar en el baño por si la conversación se ponía fea. Suspiró, mordiendo un poco del brownie que había encontrado, encogiéndose de hombros a lo que tragaba.

"Mejor de lo que hubiera esperado."

"¿O sea, está bien con ello?" La voz de Kiet sonaba como la de los ángeles, para tener tanta esperanza en algo que difícilmente pasaría.

"Me refiero a que solo se puso de pie y se fue," Emil explicó, prácticamente _sintiendo_ como la alegría del tailandés se desvanecía a través de la línea telefónica. "Por último esperé que me gritara, o algo."

"¿Y ni siquiera reaccionó cuando le dijiste que eras bulímico?"

El corazón de Emil se detuvo, mordió la punta del brownie, dejando al silencio estar. Se removió otra vez, mirando al techo con su color blanco. Pudo escuchar a Kiet sentándose en su cama-una cama en la que debería estar en vez de esta bañera- y hacer ruidos de enojo.

"¿No le dijiste, verdad?" Otro largo e incómodo silencio acompañó a la pregunta. "¿Verdad?" el asiático repitió, esta vez un poco más desesperado. Emil suspiró audiblemente, terminando de comerse el dulce. "¡Lo prometiste, Emil!"

"No pude."

"No me digas esa mierda, apuesto a que ni siquiera lo intentaste."

"¿Por qué debería?"

"¡Porque lo _prometiste_, Emil!" gritó, haciendo a Emil saltar ante el tono de voz. "¡No tienes idea de cuánta maldita suerte tienes de estar hablando conmigo por el teléfono!" El tailandés se quejó, esta vez sonando dolido. Emil mordió su labio.

"No es tan fácil," Emil susurró, escuchando como Kiet abría algo que sonaba como un frasco de píldoras. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tranquilo," murmuró. "No te preocupes, todo está bien. Estoy haciendo esto por una buena razón."

Emil ya casi podía hasta oírle pensar, _'¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?'_

"Escucha, Em, necesito dormir," Kiet susurró, aparentemente dejándose caer en su cama, causando a los resortes sonar fuerte. "Asegúrate de decirle a Lukas pronto- o yo lo haré. Buenas noches. Te amo"

Emil frunció el ceño, cortando la llamada antes de susurrar "También te amo." Se sentó y dejó el teléfono a un lado, parándose y luego arrodillándose frente al inodoro. Suspiró, pidiéndole a Dios que Kiet no estuviera diciéndolo de verdad.

* * *

"Oye, papá," arrastró las palabras, sus ojos azules mirando la borrosa lápida enfrente de él que no paraba de moverse-.

Espera, las lápidas no se mueven. Estaban tan borracho que ni siquiera era divertido. Con despecho, se rió como un maniaco, causando que algo dentro lo abofeteara por dentro. Se sentía llorar, pero no estaba haciéndolo. Él nunca lloró. No ha llorado desde que tenía dieciséis. "Papá, ¿Por qué no te casaste con mamá?" preguntó, tomando un sorbo del whisky a su costado. "Todo hubiera sido tan diferente. Sé que no estaría aquí, borracho en frente de tu tumba."

Dijo algo en noruego, después siguió, "Pero entonces Emil no estaría aquí tampoco…" frunciendo el ceño, preguntó, "No habría nadie que salvara a Kiettisuk. El crío es un idiota- la heroína es para locos- pero no se merece morir."

Dio un silbido suave, jugando con una roca. "No tendría que estar trabajando en una oficina," admitió. "Y estaría viviendo mi sueño."

Tomó el último sorbo del frasco, y lo tiró a un lado. "¿Y cuál era ese sueño?" una voz preguntó, sentándose junto a él. Se dio la vuelta y frunció el entrecejo, mirando a la danesa- quien se había autoinvitado a su vida- sentada incómodamente junto a él.

"…¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Pregunté," Mathilde repitió lentamente, sonriendo un poco. "¿Cuál era ese sueño?" desvió la mirada, y ella empezó a tirar del pasto. "¿Lukas?"

"…Te reirás."

"No," ella suspiró. "No lo haré, lo prometo."

"…Quería ser escritor." Frunció el ceño, cruzó sus brazos y movió las piernas de tal manera que las dejó cruzadas, de algún modo en que quedó balanceado. Se bamboleó un poco ante el movimiento, diciendo, "Nunca pude encontrar la historia correcta. Quería que fuera real. Quería que fuera algo que la gente p-pudiera leer y decir, 'Es genial, lo entiendo perfectamente.' Quería ser _ése_ tipo de escritor."

Resopló. Ella se veía igual, nada en su mirada reflejaba desdén. "Mejoré en ingles y todo, pero nunca pude salir a flote. Entonces mi nuevo padrastro quiso conseguirme un trabajo en una compañía- y no lo he dejado desde entonces."

"¿Por qué no lo intentas otra vez?"

"Porque no es lo que se espera de mí." El tono de Lukas se hizo más fuerte, causando a Mathilde un escalofrío. "Cuando mi mama se casó con el papá de Emil, me dijo que necesitaba un trabajo. No una carrera, un trabajo. Me dijo que así estaría mucho mejor. Me dijo que el mundo no me proporcionaría una carrera…

"Entonces, de nuevo," Lukas miró a la lápida enfrente de él, respiró hondo e hizo una pausa. "Él no podía con el hecho de que mi madre aún amaba a mi padre. A Stefan no le caía bien. Ni un poco."

"¿Entonces, por qué lo escuchaste?" Mathilde preguntó, rodando los ojos. "Birgitta y mi madre se odian. A Birgitta le ha dicho un millón de veces que sea algo más que una profesora de música y que abandone a Peter… no la escuchó, y ahora son una pequeña y feliz familia."

"¿Y tú?"

"Mi mamá quería que fuera modelo," murmuró. "Le dijeron a ella que yo no era material para modelo. Yo solo quería hornear."

"…Tu también escogiste tu sendero de vida demasiado pronto." Ella se tensó, y Lukas aclaró, "Tú sabes… me dijiste que tu padre quería un hijo y…"

"¡Oh, sí!" se rió nerviosa. "Puedes contar con eso." Lukas parecía querer ponerse de pie, solo para tropezar- los ojos cansados de ella le observaron caer. "Yo-."

"¿Adolorida?" él tarareó, tratando de poner su ser de nuevo en pie. Ella asintió, colocándose de pie y sobando sus rodillas. "¿Qué pasó?"

"No estoy segura," ella murmuró, sus ojos en la lápida. "Vamos a tu casa…"

"No, no vayamos," él dijo, cruzándose de brazos. "¡No quiero! No quiero ver a mi estúpido hermano o ir a mi horrible trabajo o…" Se incorporó, tomando las mano que ella le había ofrecido con delicadeza, asegurándose de que no se sobre exigiera a ella misma más de lo que lo había hecho. "No quiero ser otra persona."

"Entonces, no lo seas" Mathilde le ofreció una sonrisa y Lukas se la regresó.

…Entonces el noruego cojeó y dejó a la danesa fuera de balance, cayendo ambos al piso.

* * *

Eventualmente, Mathilde tomó al borracho y maloliente noruego, abriendo la puerta de enfrente y gritó en la casa, que al parecer estaba vacía "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? ¡Traje a Lukas!"

Emil estaba arriba, escribiendo en su portátil, solo para escuchar la voz y mirar el reloj ¡Y eran las dos de la madrugada! Siseó, cerrando la tapa con fuerza, pisando fuerte en todo el camino mientras bajaba las escaleras. Vio una rubia con el cabello más puntiagudo y desarreglado que había visto, su hermano con un brazo sobre sus hombros y ella con un brazo en su cadera, como si fuese su cinturón de seguridad. "Soy, uh… su amiga. Mathilde."

"Emil." Mathilde lo examinó, y la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente era su delgadez. "Gracias por traerlo a casa… nosotros… bueno, no fue una pelea…"

"Quiero hablar contigo." Lukas lo apuntó con un dedo, mientras la danesa lo llevaba hasta el sofá. "Mathilde, vete."

"¿Estarás bien?" Mathilde estaba obviamente preguntándole al de cabello plateado, quien le dio una asentimiento silencioso, a lo que Lukas se colocó a vociferar de como él estaba bien y cómo se las arreglaban para vivir- a veces diciendo cosas de cómo estaba más preocupado por ella que estaba tan adolorida o de Emil porque iba a terminar agotado por sus problemas aunque no se lo tomó en serio.

"Adiós," ella se despidió con la mano, saliendo de la confortable casa y cerrando la puerta. Lukas se sentó de brazos cruzados y Emil tomó su silla especial- la de cuero.

"Estoy borracho. Hablemos."

"Prefiriría discutir esto cuando estés sobrio."

"Allí estoy llegando." Lukas suspiró, y le preguntó, "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Bien…" se puso una mano en su barbilla. "Nos conocimos en la fiesta de Jiao Long, un amigo de él, y fuimos algo así como amigos desde entonces… todo esto sucedió… ¿Hace unos pocos meses?"

"Define 'un poco'."

"…siete." Lukas gruño ante la respuesta, el entrecejo de Emil se frunció más. "Pasó tan rápido que no estoy seguro. Lo único que sé es-."

"¿Y la heroína?"

"Se está ocupando de ello," Emil trató de sonreír, pero no pudo.

"…¿Estás tu li-."

"Si," suspiró el islandés. "Lo estoy. Nunca la he tocado. Él no la trae cuando está conmigo."

"…bien," Lukas murmuró, sobando sus ojos, su mente en estaba desviándose del tema. "No lo sé. Creo que puedo ver que todo está bien ¿Algo más?"

'_Si, a propósito, soy insamente inseguro y bulímico.'_

"No."

"Bien, bueno," Lukas se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó- torpemente. "Lo siento, sobreactué." Emil hubiera dicho que no actuó lo suficiente, si pudiese respirar. "Buenas noches, Emil." Deshizo su agarre, Emil respondiendo un suave 'Buenas noches' mientras ambos iban a sus habitaciones.

Cuando Emil tomó su teléfono para mensajear a Kiet, se sorprendió con la foto que le mandó su _novio_ (No más un secreto), sosteniendo a un recién nacido, y suspiró, llamándolo. "¿Kiet? Sí, la vi. Es una dulzura. Yong Soo debe estar orgulloso ¿Cómo está Kim? A propósito… él está bien con ello."

"_Broadway está oscuro hoy.  
Un poco más débil de lo que solías ser.  
Broadway está oscuro hoy.  
Ve al chico joven sentado en el bar del anciano.  
Esperando su turno para morir."_

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo~ Un capi que no da lugar a muchas novedades, pero que si acerca la relación de Lukas con Thilde :3.**

**La canción es "Broadway" de Goo Goo Dolls**

**Eso, nos vemos~ **


	9. Track IX: Long Way Down

Dizzy Up the Girl

**Track IX**  
_Un largo camino hacia abajo_

"Buenos días," Emil estaba ocupado calentando un bol de cereal tibio cuando Lukas entró en la cocina, haciéndolo callar, sobando su cabeza mientras se sentaba "¿Resaca?"

"¿Cuándo te hiciste tan inteligente?" susurró Lukas, amargo. Emil rodó los ojos, tomando el bol y sentándose en frente de su hermano, suspirando mientras masticaba su desayuno. El silencio en la habitación era un tanto incómodo (entendible), pero no habló por varias razones- más que nada por la resaca de Lukas.

"Kim Cuc tuvo a su bebé."

"¿Cómo estuvo?"

"Bien, nació sana en todo ámbito."

"¿Fue una niña?" Lukas preguntó, aún masajeando sus sienes. Emil tarareó y asintió.

"Le pusieron Thanh o algún nombre parecido. Es una dulzura." Ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa, Emil esperó por una respuesta.

"¿La viste?" Lukas preguntó, mirando como su hermano sacaba su celular y ponía la foto enfrente de él. "Es adorable. Parece tener el cabello de Yong Soo."

"Con ese rulito, sí," suspiró Emil, poniendo el aparato de vuelta en su bolsillo. Lukas miró hacia arriba e intercambió una mirada con Emil, quien inclinó la cabeza. "Deberías quedarte en casa." Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lukas tomó una taza de café y se la bebió lo más rápido que pudo. "Oh… ¿Hay algo importante hoy?"

"Bueno… tengo que juntarme con la jefa."

"Mostrarse con una resaca _siempre_ da buenos resultados."

"Oye," espetó el noruego. "Estás en el hielo. El sarcasmo no ayuda." Mirando como Emil rodaba los ojos, Lukas suspiró, saliendo del cuarto y tomando su chaqueta, mirando hacia arriba. "Lloverá."

"Qué bueno," dijo Emil, sus ojos en la lata de soda dietética enfrente de él.

"Espera…" Lukas entró de nuevo al cuarto, examinando a su hermano otra vez. "…estás desayunando."

"Yo…" Emil tragó. "Solo quise comer temprano."

"…muy bien, me voy." Lukas se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta, gruñendo mientras se metía dentro del auto y masajeaba su cabeza. "Va a ser un largo día."

* * *

"Te vas a enfermar más." Mathilde levantó la vista del libro de cocina en sus manos, esparciendo alguna clase de especia dentro de la mezcla "Honestamente, no te entiendo. Eres muy obstinada." Birgitta estaba sentada quieta, observando a la danesa quien ignoraba sus argumentos.

"Tú y yo sabemos…" Mirando alrededor, Mathilde, revisó el pasillo antes de entrar de nuevo a la cocina, bajó su voz para seguir hablando, "Tú y yo sabemos que… no voy a durar mucho más. Quizás tres años si tengo suerte."

"¿Entonces por qué haces esto?" Birgitta frunció el ceño, mirando la mesa. "Mathilde, mira- mientras más hagas trabajar a tu cuerpo saliendo por ahí, se hace menos el tiempo que tienes. Realmente no sé si vale la pena. Estuviste fuera _hasta tarde_ anoche. Necesitas descansar ¿Por qué no aceptas el tratamiento?"

"Porque no tiene sentido," Mathilde gruñó, revolviendo la mezcla. "No quiero perder mi cabello otra vez."

"¿Realmente no quieres pasar de nuevo por lo que pasaste hace tres años y medio atrás, verdad?" Birgitta siseó, causando el silencio por parte de la danesa. "¿Sabes cuan terrorífico fue? Tu madre fue _agradable_ conmigo. Peter no pudo dormir en meses."

"Birgitta," Mathilde comenzó a hablar, lentamente. "Sabes que me preocupo por ti y Peter un montón, incluso si algunas veces no lo demuestro" ella continuó. "Solo… quiero vivir la vida. Nunca he tenido restringciones. No sé cómo vivir con ellas. Yo solo… Yo solo quiero poder decir 'Sí, hice lo que quise cuando estaba viva.' No quiero arrepentirme de nada."

"¿No te arrepientes de nada?"

"Lo hago, pero la mayoría de mis arrepentimientos vienen de mis padres," comenzó a poner la mezcla en una bandeja, sonriendo débilmente. "No puedo cambiar lo que hicieron o hacen."

La conversación llegó a un punto muerto a lo que Peter entró en la cocina, mirando a Mathilde y Birgitta con un poco de curiosidad. "¿Hola?" preguntó, y Birgitta sonrió. "Mamá, ¿Llamó el idiota anoche?" La expresión de Mathilde cambió de relajada a asesina en un segundo, mirando a su hermanastra.

"¿Qué?"

"Estabas fuera," Birgitta suspiró. "Arthur va a llevar la cosa de la custodia a la corte. Considerando el hecho de que no soy apta."

"¿No apta cómo?" Mathilde gruñó, deslizando la bandeja dentro del horno con más fuerza de la necesaria. Lo cerró, a lo que escuchaba como un poco de la masa chisporroteaba, dándose vuelta y cruzando los brazos como una niña pequeña que no consigue lo que quiere.

"No apta como si estubiéramos casi en la quiebra."

"Bueno, llama a Alva. Ella puede probar…"

"Preferiría no hacerlo," Birgitta suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Odio lidiar con ella."

"¿Pero es mejor que con tu padre…?"

"No, no lo es…" Mathilde suspiró, sabiendo que su querida hermanastra era la niña de papi más grande de todo el mundo. Cuando su madre quiso que ella tomara danza, su padre se opuso y la dejó ayudarle con sus proyectos de carpintería. Cuando su madre quiso que ella les dijera que sí iba a ir a los encantadores, populares chicos de la bienvenida, su padre ni siquiera la hizo ir. Él parecía saber dónde estaban los intereses de su hija, pero no pareció importarle más luego de que ella se embarazara.

"_¿Bien, te vas a deshacer de él?"_

"Mira," Mathilde apretó sus puños ante los recuerdos, sabiendo muy bien que su madre era la única que podía ayudarla en este caso. "Es por mejor."

"¡No puedo permitirme un abogado!" Birgitta gritó.

"¡Bien, tienes maneras!" Esto provocó que un brillo extraño apareciera en la mirada de la sueca, uno que ni Peter ni Mathilde habían visto antes. "¿Birgitta…?" Mirando a la mujer salir de la habitación, Peter miró a su tía sonriendo. "¿Qué, chico?"

"¿Qué haces?"

"Un pastel para mi nuevo amigo." Alcanzándole la cuchara, Peter comenzó a lamer lo que quedó de mezcla y Mathilde colapsó encima de una silla, suspirando hondamente.

* * *

"No me agradan las siestas de la tarde, señor Thomassen." El acento alemán le hizo levantarse sobresaltado, casi gritando. Podía sentir el regreso de su dolor de cabeza, a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de que ya no era culpa de la resaca. No le hizo sentir mejor- de hecho, se mostró más inquieto.

"Lo siento, señorita Beilschmidt." Miró como su alta y rubia jefa se sentaba, suspiró tratando de evitar el urgente impulso de remarcar otra vez la misma oración."De cualquier forma, ¿Qué necesita de mí hoy?" Ella sacó una carpeta gigante, poniéndola enfrente de él.

"La ética de tu trabajo está regresando a lo normal, pero no es en donde deberías estar."

"La ética de mi trabajo se desvió cuando alguien me envió a lidiar con el caso 630."

"Y te dije que debías aprender cómo lidiar con esos casos." La voz de la rubia de cabello corto de alzó un poco la voz, haciéndole saber que no le había gustado el tono que había usado con ella. "Ahora escucha, Lukas, este trabajo es muy preciso. No pueden haber errores."

"Mire, señorita…" La cabeza de Lukas comenzó a palpitar, sientió que estaba a punto de estallar. No estaba del major humor, pero al menos ella podría ser más considerada y actuar como una _perra_ sobre ello. "Hago mi trabajo con la mejor de mis habilidades."

"Tu habilidades eran cinco veces mejores cuando estabas trabajando en lo más básico de la empresa."

"Puedo asegurarle," apretó sus dientes. "Que no estoy aflojando el ritmo debido a mi posición. De hecho, estoy tratando de mantener mi rama de trabajo en línea"

"¿La palabra clave es _tratando_, debo presumir?" Estuvo a punto de responderle cuando se abrió la puerta, y casi estampó su cabeza contra el escritorio. Allí estaba la danesa, quien le distraía mucho de su trabajo. Tuvo un sentimiento terrible en la boca del estómago- esta vez no fue el alcohol. "Discúlpeme señorita, estoy ocupada hablando con el señor Thomassen, podría usted-."

"Uhm, en realidad, estoy aquí para dejar esto." Sostenía una bandeja, tenía en ella un pastel decorado hermosa y pulcramente. "No se estaba sintiendo muy bien anoche y para levantarle el ánimo yo-."

"Gracias, Mathilde," Lukas siseó, poniéndose de pie y tomando el dulce. Ella ladeó la cabeza, entregándole la bandeja. La señorita Beilschmidt se dio vuelta para examinarla, sus ojos azules se entrecerraron en desaprobación.

"¿Hablándole a un cliente por su primer nombre?"

"No soy un cliente," dijo la danesa, rodando los ojos y evadiendo la mirada inquisidora de la jefa. "Soy-."

"Pareces ser una distracción…" Dándose vuelta, la alemana le mandó a Lukas la mirada más mortífera que tenía. "¿Bien, Lukas?"

"Ella no es una distracción," dijo él, aunque no supo el porqué. Ya estaba sobre la zona de peligro. "Quizás la distracción es que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y usted sigue aquí como perra echándonos en cara que no hacemos nada…"

Inhaló bruscamente. Sabía que estaba frito. Terminado. Los ojos de Mathilde se abrieron. Se puso fuera del pasillo de entrada, cerca de un gabinete. La jefa se puso de pie, y arregló su falda. "Tienes dos horas para limpiar tu oficina. Cualquier cosa que dejes se quemará y será tirada a la basura."

Caminó hacia afuera, dejando un gesto de asombro en el rostro de ambos escandinavos. Mathilde frunció el ceño mientras Lukas abría el cajón, sacando una foto y colocándola en su pecho. Un silencio inquebrantable vino después de eso, y la muchacha sabía que el noruego estaba pensando.

'_¿Cómo voy a encontrar otro trabajo?_'

Mathilde se mantuvo cerca mientras el otro guardaba cosas en cajas, mordiendo su labio mientras pensaba. "No te preocupes."

"Oh," y Lukas espetó. "¡Bien, _no me preocuparé_! ¡Solo he perdido el mejor trabajo que he tenido y todo, y no _debo_ preocuparme! ¡Tú-!"

"Tengo un amigo… me debe un favor." Lukas estaba tenso, tenía los puños tan apretados que sus uñas se estaban enterrando en sus manos. Mathilde puso una mano en su hombro. "Quizás no sea lo mejor, pero _es_ dinero- hasta que encuentre uno mejor."

Lukas suspiró hondo, diciendo, "Bien. Lo que sea. Es más probable que no lo acepte pero agradezco tu ayuda."

"Sé que estás enojado, así que no tomaré nada de esto enserio." Su voz, usualmente mezclada con algo de emoción, fue plana. Hizo que él se diera vuelta a levanter la caja del piso, su mirada en el cartón café.

"¿Traerías tu pastel?" preguntó él, tratando de no sonar como un imbécil irritado. Ella asintió, tomando su regalo y siguiéndolo fuera. Caminaron en silencio, Mathilde de tanto en tanto miraba a Lukas para ver si estaba bien. "Gracias… tú sabes… me refiero, _debo_ estar enojado pero -."

"No estabas feliz," dijo ella, de manera casual. Él asintió, colocando la caja en el asiento de atrás. "Serás más feliz pronto ¿Bien?"

"Si tu lo dices," murmuró, abriendo su puerta. La chica asintió y cuando estaba a punto de irse, él le habló "Súbete. No caminarás hasta tu apartamento." Sonriendo, abrió la puerta y se deslizó dentro del auto, un sentimiento de alivio le recorría el cuerpo.

"Gracias… estoy muy cansada." Ella rió mientras encendía la radio. "No debí hacerlo."

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio, Mathilde cambiando de estaciones, sin encontrar nada que le gustara, y Lukas pensando en la mejor manera de decirle a Emil su nuevo predicamento.

* * *

"Tino Väinämöinen al habla," el fines despegó la vista de su escritorio, para ver a su novia mirándole. Ella no estaba muy feliz de verlo coger _esa_ llamada (considerando el hecho de que ignoró las dos anteriores). "Oh, hola, Birgitta," él sonrió, causando que Anya alzara una ceja.

"¿Necesitas que asista los salarios de un abogado?" frunció el ceño, sacando algunos documentos en el computador. "El más barato que podrás encontrar sería Arthur Kirkland. Trabaja por muy poco, pero si ganas el caso él-."

"Verás," Los oídos entrenados de Anya podían escuchar muy bien lo que decía la chica al otro lado del teléfono, "ése es el problema. Estoy siendo demandada por Arthur Kirkland."

Los ojos índigo parecían tener una especie de shock. "Es el caso de la custodia de un niño…" esta Birgitta dijo, y Tino asintió, escribiendo en el aparato, furioso.

"Entonces, creo que puedo ayudarte con eso ¿Estás libre mañana en la noche?"

"Bueno, sí, ¿Pero qué hay de mi hijo?" Anya se estaba enojando- _enfureciendo_, sería mejor decir.

"Tráelo, porque puedo encontrarte un abogado…" Tino clickeó algo y se recostó en su silla. "No, no, no costarte nada en absoluto. No te preocupes. Ya verás. Nos encontramos en la cafetería- donde fuimos la otra vez- como a las seis, ¿bien?"

Su risa opacó cualquier cosa que la perra (como la rusa decidió llamar a la tal Birgitta, quien era un roba hombres) tenía que decir. Él respondió, "No es nada. Te dije que llamaras si necesitabas algo. Te estaré llamando, Birgitta."

"¿Quién era?" la rusa gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y golpeando el piso con el pie.

"No seas paranoica," el rubio sonrió. "Solo es una clienta"

"Eso eran las otras dos que llamaron." Él frunció el ceño, tratando de encontrar una ezcusa para eso "¿No vas a ir hoy, no?"

"Dependiendo de lo que Eduard diga, creo." Resoplando, Ivana tomó su cartera y se dirigió a la puerta. "Oye, no es lo que estás pensando. Anya-."

"Estoy atrasada para encontrarme con mi hermana," ella espetó, abriendo la puerta con fuerza y cerrándola tan fuerte que casi se rompe. Tino suspiró, sacudió la cabeza, sabía que esta mujer era terriblemente celosa. Seguro, había tratado con las celosas antes, pero no a este nivel.

Se encogió de hombros, respondiendo un par de correos antes de irse caminando a la oficina de Lukas. Abrió la puerta para encontrarla prácticamente desierta. "Mierda…"

Este día no podía ponerse mejor.

* * *

Emil entró a su casa para ver dos cosas inusuales. Una, Kiet estaba tumbado en el sofá, muy cómodo, sin camisa, leyendo un libro. Esto no era tan asombroso como lo otro, que era Lukas estampando su cabeza contra la pared. Seguir mirando le iba a hacer daño al cerebro, pero estaba allí quieto, tratando de decidir con quién hablar primero.

"Uhm, él es…" Kiet fue silenciado por el noruego, que masajeó su frente mirando a su hermano. "Estaré aquí si me necesitas," dijo el tailandés, cambiando la página mientras Lukas apuntaba la cocina.

El corazón de Emil se detuvo, y temblando se dirigió a la cocina, tomando asiento, tratando de armar excusas y argumentos si se trataba de _eso_ "Emil, perdí mi trabajo hoy," Lukas dijo, su tono tan serio mandó escalofríos a la columna del islandés. "Ahora mismo estamos justos de dinero, pero una amiga me está consiguiendo uno-."

"…espera," Emil dejó salir un suspiro aliviado, "Puedo tener un trabajo. Necesito uno de cualquier forma."

"Si tu quieres," Lukas se encogió de hombros. "Pero tienes que preocuparte de la universidad."

"No te preocupes," Emil hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. "Será bueno para ambos." Sonriendo, se puso de pie y sacó una soda dietética del refrigerador, caminó a la sala de estar, su novio estaba metido en la lectura. "¿Qué lees?" preguntó curioso, tomando el libro.

"Un libro." Rodando los ojos, Kiet miró a Emil, quien daba vuelta el libro para ver la contratapa, leyendo lo escrito. His expression grew pale as he handed it back to him, making the Asian say, "Entonces…¿Vas tú a-?"

"Lo haré cuando esté listo," el escandinavo habló, sus ojos violetas se entrecerraron. "¿No deberías estar trabajando?" Kiet sonrió, sentándose para besar la mejilla de Emil, tomó su camisa y se la volvió a colocar. "Después de todo, el consejero te dijo que debías aprender responsabilidad antes de entrar."

"Te veré después, Emi," ignoró su reprimenda, despidiéndose con la mano del joven. "Adiós, Lukas," le habló al mayor, mientras cerraba la puerta. Lukas salió del recibidor.

"Sabes…" Lukas suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Podría acostumbrarme a verlo por aquí. No sería tan horrible. Invítalo a cenar el jueves."

La mandíbula de Emil cayó a lo que suspiraba, sacudiendo la cabeza. Lukas rió y enterró el tenedor en su trozo de pastel. Suspiró mientras tragaba, pensando en la persona que hizo la maravilla de dulce.

Quizás esto estaría bien.

"_Un largo camino hacia abajo, que no creo pueda hacer solo.  
Un largo camino hacia abajo, no quiero vivir solo aquí.  
Un largo camino hacia abajo, que no creo pueda hacer solo."_

* * *

**Uff~ Capi largo ¡Volví de mis vacaciones~! Me fui a Iquique a pasar las fiestas patrias ¡Feliz 18 atrasado a los chilenos :3~! ¡Viva Chile~!**

**Pues eso, ojalá es guste y dejen reviews ¡Nos leemos~ :D!**


	10. Track X: Before It's Too Late

Dizzy Up the Girl

**Track X**  
_Antes de que sea demasiado tarde_

El sonido del teléfono le hizo despertar. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, parcialmente a causa de que ya no tenía que levantarse temprano para lidiar con esa mierda de trabajo. Sonrió, tomando el teléfono inalámbrico, a lo que bostezaba. "¿Hola?"

"¿Por favor dígame si es Lukas Thomassen?" una voz muy danesa preguntó, sonaba como si hubiese estado horas tratando de encontrar su número.

"Él habla," él se sentó, estirándose. "¿Y tú eres?"

"¡Mathilde!" ella gritó, riendo como una maniática. "¡Gracias a Dios! Llamé a alrededor de como, _cinco, _número diferentes y-!"

Él suspiró, alejando el teléfono de su oído mientras la chica seguía con su historia. Estaba seguro de que se puso a hablar en danés por alrededor de cuatro minutos completos, luego terminó hablando en inglés. "¿Por qué no solo te doy mi número de celular? Sería más fácil de localizar."

"¡Eso sería genial! Mira, ¿Puedes encontrarme en la librería Maple como a las dos?" ella preguntó, su voz alegre adquirió un tono de secretismo. "Mi amigo dijo que sería el único tiempo en que podría conocerte."

Él tarareó, respondiendo rápidamente. "Claro." Escuchó su chillido y un rápido adiós que le dio para luego colgar. Se forzó a salir de la cama, suspirando dramáticamenre. No estaba contento de haber perdido el empleo mejor pagado de todos, pero era muy amable de parte de ella considerarlo para encontrarle algún empleo estable antes de que él pudiese encontrar algo mejor.

Caminando lentamente hacia el baño, prendió el agua caliente y dejó que la idea de trabajos menos estresantes le envolviera.

Le gustó la idea.

"Mathilde," un canadiense de cabello en ondas y de diferentes tonos rubios acomodó sus lentes, y cruzó sus brazos. "Espero que no sea otro vago, Abel…"

"¡Oh, vamos, Michael!"

"¡Matthew!" gritó Canadiense, su Mirada se volvió más amenazante. "Honestamente, fuimos juntos a la escuela por años- desde que estábamos en séptimo grado ¡Tú y yo jugamos hockey desde que teníamos cinco! ¿Cómo puedes _no_ recordar mi nombre?"

"Es mucho mejor que ser llamada por el nombre se tu hermana." El silencio que se dio después de esa ración fue tan violento como las miradas que Matthew le estaba dando a Mathilde. Los ojos violeta bajaron, y Mathilde murmuró, "Lo siento. Sé que Alyssa es todo-."

"No," Matthew sonrió, mirándola. "Está bien. Tengo que superar el hecho de que es una necesitada de atención." Rieron, tomando de sus bebidas- Mathilde con su usual botella de agua y Matthew con un café en mano. "Entonces ¿Quién el chico, eh?"

"Lukas Thomassen," dijo ella, con una sonrisa leve. Matthew subió una ceja mientras la gente se alejaba de ellos. "Es más bajo que yo pero es adorable. Es callado y todo, pero es muy bueno."

"¿Y hace cuánto lo conociste?"

"Como hace una semana atrás," ella suspiró, enroscando una mechón de cabello que cayó de cola de caballo. "Él es diferente. Me gusta." Matthew rodó los ojos, sorbiendo el brebaje en sus manos. "¡Matthew, eso es asqueroso!" siseó.

"Suena como alguien que le gusta _mucho,_ señorita Densen," el canadiense tarareó pensativamente, mirando la puerta. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, sus cejas se levantaron ante su reacción. "¿Qué? ¿Mathilde Densen- la chica más valiente en toda la ciudad- actuando tímida por este chico?"

"Yo era la chica más valiente," ella susurró, limpiando sus ojos. "No tengo tiempo para el amor." Matthew frunció el ceño, sabiendo que no era por estar ocupada, sino por algo más. "Además, yo no me enamoro- al menos no tan rápido."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" el canadiense la reprendió. "Mathilde, gastaste la mayor parte de tu vida amorosa- si alguien pudiese llamarla así- yendo borracha de una fiesta en otra. Nunca dejaste que los chicos se enamoraran de ti, ni te diste la oportunidad de hacerlo tú tampoco. Tus 'relaciones'," hizo comillas en el aire, "Nunca pasaron cuando estabas sobria."

Ella estaba callada, por lo que continuó, "Y tú sigues siendo la chica más valiente. Nadie puede tratar de ser como tú con lo que estás pasando- nadie. Tú estás mu- ¿Es él?" sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver a un bajo noruego aproximarse. Ella levantó la vista, sus ojos brillaban un poco.

"Uhm, ¿Hola?" el hombre tomó asiento, sus oscuros ojos azules miraron a las dos personas en la mesa. Mathilde rió y tomó un sorbo de su agua.

"Lukas, él es Matthew," dijo ella. "Él y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Jugábamos hockey desde que éramos niños, fuimos a la escuela juntos desde que estábamos en séptimo grado y-."

"Gusto en conocerte," Matthew levantó su mano, callando a la danesa, para sacudir su mano junto a la del noruego. "Mathilde dijo que solías hacer grandes trabajos para negocios"

"Sí," Lukas le mandó una fea mirada a Mathilde, causando que Matthew riera.

"Entonces eres un tipo responsable, bien." Asintiendo, Matthew deshizo su agarre en la mano de Lukas y suspiró. "Seré honesto- mi novio, Carlos, y yo empezamos esto para poder publicar sus libros- pero ahora es la más grande librería que esta ciudad puede ofrecer. Ahora, tu paga no será genial…"

"Puedo vivir con eso."

"Y cada paga te permite llevarte dos libros gratis contigo a casa," Matthew le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Lukas de alguna manera la regresó. "Bien, normalmente tengo dudas acerca de la gente que Thilde trae, pero te ves como alguien muy completo. Te contrataría incluso si no fuera porque le debo algo a Thilde."

"Gracias."

"¿Puedes empezar hoy?" preguntó Matthew. "Trabajarías de lunes a viernes- a veces tendrás que trabajar en sábados y domingos también, pero intentamos hacer turnos entre nuestros empleados para que disfruten su fin de semana." Lukas asintió, aclarando su garganta.

"Sí puedo," aceptó, Matthew silbó sonoramente, causando que el noruego y la danesa se sobresaltaran. Mathilde frotó su cabeza y Lukas suspiró. Finalmente, un empleo le llegaba…

…y Lukas tuvo un ataque al corazón, al ver aparecer a un tipo a su lado. "Kiet Sripuy también es nuevo- trabajando aquí bajo las órdenes de un consejero. Él aprende rápido- ¿Te importaría."

"No, para nada," Lukas suspiró amargamente, poniéndose de pie y diciendo, "Muéstrame qué hacer." Mathilde miró a ambos alejarse caminando, los ojos de Matthew se entrecerraron en pensamiento, antes de darse vuelta hacia su amiga, una ligera mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Segura que esta es una buena idea?"

"¿Cuándo no lo he estado?"respondió la danesa. Matthew resistió el impulse de arrojar el café en su cabeza.

"Y más o menos eso es todo…" Lukas asintió, de brazos cruzados, examinando al tailandés mientras terminaba de colocar un libro en su lugar. "Carlos y Matthew son maniáticos del orden, por eso es mejor dejar todo ordenado sino-." Kiet fue interrumpido.

"Kiet," Lukas habló, obteniendo la atención del muchacho que se dio vuelta hacia él. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo, que no tiene que ver con el trabajo?" Asintiendo, y con un libro en mano, le sonrió al noruego. "¿Puedo confiar en tí?"

"¿Con?" el asiático contuvo el aliento. Lukas le dio una Mirada haciéndole saber que lo que acababa de decir fue _estúpido_ y que dejara de jugar al idiota. "¿Emil? No lo sé. No puedo decirte en que puedes confiar y en que no. Pero lo estoy intentando. Solo soy humano. Lo estoy intentando." Mordió su labio y Lukas se veía casi satisfecho con su respuesta. "Estoy contento de que lo sepas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque odio los secretos y las mentiras," dijo, dándose vuelta colocando el libro en otro lado. El rubio se giró y agarró un montón, alejándose un poco para colocar el libro en la parte de arriba, donde pertenecía. "No es cosa mía. Es un poco raro con todo lo que hago- er- _hice_, pero es solo…"

"Bueno, creo que puedo creer eso," Lukas frunció el ceño, con un libro en mano "Es típico de Emil de guardarse las cosas para sí mismo. Siempre ha sido de ese tipo de chico…" Lukas vislumbró algo en el rostro de Kiet, y algo le dijo que había un problema. "¿Hay algo mal?"

"¿No te _dijo_ nada más?" preguntó el tailandés, con una voz muy… _triste_. "¿Algo… acerca de él mismo, por ejemplo?"

El corazón de Lukas se detuvo. "No, me dijo que estaba limpio ¿Acaso tú-?"

"No hago _eso_ cerca de él." Kiet frunció el ceño y colocó un par de libros en el estante. "No importa, supongo que aún no va a decir nada."

"¿Decirme qué?"

"No es realmente de mi incumbencia…" Lukas rodó los ojos y gentilmente tomó los libros. "Mira, Emil me mandó un mensaje el jueves- Puedo ir ¿Realmente él va a comer o-?"

"¿Lo notaste también?" Lukas había notado que su hermano no estaba comiendo mucho- mejor dicho _nada_. Estaba feliz de no estar siendo paranoico. Pero ahora fue el turno de Kiet para mandarle una Mirada que lo hizo sentir estúpido. "¿Qué?"

"No lo captaste por completo." Kiet tomó la caja vacía y se alejó, negando con la cabeza. Lukas se quedó allí, estupefacto ¿A qué se refería con eso?

"Déjame ver si entendí bien," Mathilde estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el piso, sus dedos trabajaban lo más rápido que podían presionando botones del mando mientras ella y Peter jugaban una batalla de Smash Brother's hasta la muerte. "Él te va a conseguir un abogado- gratis- ¿Y no quiere _nada_ a cambio?"

"¿Puedes dejar de pensar?" Birgitta preguntó, mirándose al espejo mientras se alejaba del living "No es así. No todos los hombres que son amables conmigo quieren sexo."

"No," Mathilde dijo, maldiciendo al de doce años que iba a obtener la Smash Ball. "Pero la mayoría lo quiere. Birgie, como la hermana mayor, es mi trabajo asegurarme de que- ARRIBA B! ARRIBA B!" gritó, y sacudió al cabeza mientras la pantalla anunciaba el fin del juego. "La próxima vez voy a ser Samus."

"¿Decías?"

"Tengo que protegerte de los idiotas. Después de todo," la danesa comenzó, de nuevo presionando botones con vigor a lo que el rubio menor se reía maliciosamente. "Yo te presenté a Arthur y-."

"Si no hubiera conocido a Arthur," Birgitta se acercó y quitó el flequillo de la cara de Peter, besando su frente, "Peter no estaría aquí. Y si Peter no estuviera aquí, seguramente no estarías jugando videojuegos esta noche."

"Nunca te hubieras mudado conmigo," Mathilde tacleó a Peter, abrazándolo. Birgitta sonrió. "Y amo a mi sobrino y el amor hace que todo sea mejor." Peter rió tirando de su mamá para que se agachara y la abrazó, Mathilde susurró. "Los amo chicos ¿Bien?" Peter le respondió contento y Birgitta asintió, suspirando. Ella sabía que iba a ser horrible cuando- no, pensemos positivo- _solo _si pasara que… Mathilde _se fuera_.

"Cuando regrese," Birgitta se colocó de pie, tomando su sombrero y abrigo, "Miremos una película o juguemos un juego o algo ¿Bien? Los amo," se despidió con la mano y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, regresando su atención al juego.

"¿No puede pagarlo?" un rubio le dio una mirada fulminante a Tino, ajustando sus lentes. "Entonces ¿Por qué diablos me llamaste para que viniera?"

"Porque _yo_ voy a pagarlo" respondió el finés, causando que su amigo le diera una mala mirada "Mira, esta mujer… está un poco baja de suerte. No va a ser fácil para ella, ¿bien?" Suspiró, los ojos verde azulados bajaron la mirada a la mesa. Tino suspiró, mirando hacia las puertas. De repente, entrando al restaurante estaba Birgitta- su corazón se detuvo. Se veía tan linda. Se veía… como Birgitta se vería, incluso si la conociera muy poco.

"Perdón, llego tarde," se disculpó, sentándose con Tino en la banca. "Soy Birgitta Oxenstierna," ella extendió una mano, tenía una mirada seria en el rostro. Asintiendo, el abogado también extendió su mano y la sacudió con la de ella.

"Eduard von Bock," respondió el estonio, y comenzaron a hablar. Después de una hora, de detalles más que nada- quien iba a estar allí, quien iba a testificar en su defensa, quien más estaría involucrado, lo más difícil estaba hecho. Ahora la conversación era más acerca de la vida- La vida de Eduard con el embarazo de su novia, La vida familiar de Birgitta, y Tino estaba callado, bebiendo de su soda, y mirando a la sueca.

"Entonces ¿Cómo conociste a tu ex?" Eduard preguntó, diciendo de inmediato "Si no es, tu sabes-."

"Lo conocí a través de mi hermanastra," suspiro. "Ella era una gran fiestera e iba en su campus. Ella estaba saliendo con un amigo de él en ese tiempo. De cualquier forma, fui un día y… él dijo que le gustaban las mujeres maduras. Comenzamos a salir, nos acostamos- Y quedé embarazada."

"¿Y él te dejó?" Tino preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Más o menos," bajó la vista a la mesa, su entrecejo marcando sus facciones. "Pero no me arrepiento. Nunca más. Él es lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida."

"Ahora, en caso de que tu madrastra y tu padre testifiquen en contra tuya, cuál es la historia detrás de aquello?" Eduard preguntó, apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Birgitta suspiró.

"Tenía dieciocho cuando me dijeron que me fuera. Mathilde estaba terminando la Universidad y me dejó mudarme con ella. Hemos estado juntas desde entonces." Un silencioso timbre comenzó a sonar, y ella sacó su teléfono. Ella frunció el ceño, dirigiéndose a los dos hombres "Disculpen," dijo y se colocó de pie, alejándose de la mesa para contestar la llamada.

Eduard se giró a Tino, quien dejó salir su millonésimo suspiro. "Bien, ¿Debería recordarte con quién estás saliendo? Mi cuñada."

"¿Por qué toda la gente que conozco tiene que estar saliendo con alguien relacionado con Anya?" Tino preguntó, rodando los ojos. "Y no te preocupes. No voy a engañarla. Ella sabe que no soy esa clase de tipo."

Eduard le estaba dando una mirada inquisidora, cuando Birgitta reapareció, sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento. "Perdón, era el director de la escuela secundaria." Ella suspiró contenta, murmurando, "Las cosas van a empezar a mejorar ahora."

"¿Conseguiste un trabajo?" Tino preguntó. Ella asintió, y chasqueó la lengua.

"Una señorita afuera, en el auto negro preguntó por ti. Le dije que tú estabas aquí dentro, se enojó mucho y se fue." Engogiéndose de hombros, Birgitta miró a Tino ponerse de pie de un salto. "¿Supongo que es tu esposa?"

"_Novia_," enfantizó. "Y ahora está furiosa. Y estoy atascado aquí, ella iba a llevarme." Le dio a Eduard una fea, pero suplicante mirada, pero el estonio de ojos verde azulados negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué?"

"Irunya me matará si no voy a casa pronto," Eduard se puso de pie, con una pequeña reverencia en disculpa. "Hormonas y todo eso. Los contactaré a ambos pronto. Adiós, chicos." Birgitta se despidió con tranquilidad y se giró hacia Tino. Él estaba mirando hacia afuera de la ventana.

"Bien, ¿Dónde vives?" Terminando su bebida, sacó las llaves de su cartera, causando que el finés se girara estupefacto.

"Quiero decir, si quieres," Tino empezó. "Quizás esté _un poco_ lejos de tu camino…" Birgitta se puso de pie, rodando los ojos.

"No importa," ella añadió, mirándolo ponerse de pie, sonriendo tímidamente. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y ambos dejaron la facultad, caminando hasta el auto de Birgitta en silencio. Tino miró a Birgitta, tratando de encontrar las palabras. Tristemente, nada vino a su mente y estubo muy callado, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

En el tiempo en el que se subieron al auto y empezó a conducir, nadie dijo nada. Tino estaba hastiado de aquello, y estaba a punto de decir algo completamente fuera de lugar cuando la sueca habló, "Muchísimas gracias."

"¿Por?"

"Esto," ella mordió su labio, suspirando. "Me refiero a pagar por el abogado y todo. Realmente significa mucho para mí." Tino susurró e hizo un gesto con la mano, tratando de decir que no era la gran cosa. Ella negó son la cabeza, interrumpiendo al decir, "No, _es_ la gran cosa."

"Fui criado para siempre ayudar a gente necesitada," respondió. Se abofeteó la boca con su mano. "No es como si tú estuvieses _completamente_ necesitada pero-."

"Ya entendí," murmuró ella, mirando al frente. "Y significa _mucho_ para mí. Si pierdo a Peter, sería algo horrible. Se le rompería el corazón porque realmente quiere estar allí para mí y Mathilde." Tino miró hacia afuera por la ventana.

"¿Él las ama a ambas, eh?" preguntó, y ella respondió con un tarareo. "Lukas- mi amigo- él… ha llegado a conocer a Mathilde mejor ¿Ella es especial… verdad?"

"Ella es normal." Birgitta frunció el ceño, su voz sonaba fría. "Ella nació normal, y vivió normalmente hasta los veintiséis. Ahora… ella trata de der normal." Tino podría decir que el tema estaba fuera de su alcance. A menos que se comportara como un imbécil para presionarla por más información de la que había dejado caer. Si Lukas lo descubría era muy probable (aunque era muy difícil) que le dijera.

"Bueno," Tino sonrió, mirándola adentrarse en el estacionamiento. "Tú sigues siendo una persona maravillosa. Te mereces lo mejor." Ella se sonrió un poco a sí misma, mirándolo salir del auto. "Buenas noches, Birgitta."

"Buenas noches, Tino." Mirando el auto alejarse, caminó hasta la entrada de su departamento y suspiró. Trataba de procesar muchas cosas- La pequeña escena de Anya y de cómo iba a hacerle frente, la preocupación de Eduard sobre si estaba engañando a Anya, Birgitta en general…

Suspirando, abrió la puerta y se apoyó en la pared. Él siempre había estado seguro de lo que quería en la vida. Ahora no estaba seguro de lo que _necesitaba_ en su vida.

"_Sosténte, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
Correremos hasta dejar esto atrás.  
No caigas, solo sé que quién eres.  
Eso es todo lo que necesitamos en la vida."_

**Lindo capi~ Largo, muy largo D:~ Espero les guste~**

**¡Nos leemos~ :3!**


	11. Track XI: Dizzy

Dizzy Up the Girl

**Track XI**  
_Mareo_

"Nunca he estado tan inseguro de lo he querido." Tino había sido informado por Lukas sobre lo que había pasado y por qué lo había despedido. Ahora era jueves, el día libre de Tino, y había venido a hablar con su amigo noruego al trabajo de éste. Era bastante fácil su primer día "real" trabajando, y no les importaba tener al finés por ahí.

Kiet estaba sentado con ambos durante su tiempo libre, y frunció el ceño cuando el finés habló. "Uhm…" llenó su vaso de gaseosa nerviosamente. Sabía de dónde había venido, sí, pero había tomado una decisión. "Tino, sé de dónde has venido. Pero lo que quería no era lo que necesitaba o lo mejor para mí."

Lukas asintió, inseguro de qué decir. Nunca había estado en esta posición. Sabía lo que necesitaba- un trabajo, dinero, comida y ropa. El romance era un accesorio. Él no lo _necesitaba_ como Tino. Estaba contento.

Pero la palabra clave era "estaba." Él _estaba_ contento antes que esa inusual danesa entrara en su vida. Lukas tenía ahora una difícil decisión que tomar… en realidad, dos decisiones. La primera, si él _la quería_, y la segunda, si ella _lo quería_.

Él no estaba seguro por qué, pero quería darse una oportunidad con ella. Ella era diferente a las chicas con las que salía. Ellas eran calladas, pero poco profundas. Ellas eran, para ser franco, grandes perras (como la novia de Tino, la cual Mathilde estaba convencida de que era el diablo) que se preocupaban de las cosas más ridículas- él no era una de ellas. Ninguna de ellas le hubiera conseguido un trabajo, o le hubiera hecho un pastel o cosas de ese tipo. Mathilde era diferente- a pesar de su personalidad infantil a veces, ella era genuinamente la persona más dulce de todas.

Él admiraba eso.

De cualquier forma, incluso si él _estaba_ interesado, pareciera que en la mente de Mathilde ya no había espacio para el romance. Eso lo llevaba a la segunda causa: Mathilde probablemente dijera que no.

"…y es por eso que tienes que escoger lo que es mejor para ti." Lukas eventualmente dejó que su mente regresara a la conversación en proceso- y la admiración por el novio de su hermano estaba creciendo un poco. Nadie, ni siquiera él, había puesto a Tino en su lugar cuando se trataba de mujeres. Kiet, a pesar de ser homosexual, lo había hecho exitosamente.

Asintiendo, el finlandés suspiró dramáticamnete. "¡Pero me gusta Anya! Es solo… Birgitta…" empezó a divagar. "Creo que solo la admiro."

"¿Te gusta Anya?" Lukas hubiese jurado que antes le había dicho que estaba locamente enamorado de su escalofriante novia rusa. Tino se encogió de hombres y desvió la mirada. "Estoy sorprendido. Usualmente estás enamoradísimo y planeando un matrimonio a este punto."

Tino lo miró feo, pero no dijo nada más, porque Mathilde Densen, la danesa de grandes ojos celestes, se acercó a ellos, a con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Kiet le mandó una mirada a Lukas, quien instantáneamente se sonrojó, y él sonrió. "¿Ella es Mathilde?"

"¡Y tú debes ser el novio de su hermano!" Mathilde se acercó, obviamente con buen humor, y sacudió su mano con la del tailandés casi violentamente. "¡Lukas me habló mucho de ti! No todo lo que me dijo es bueno, pero tú sabes…" Lukas palideció, pero Kiet solo se encogió de hombros, ofreciendo una sonrisa de disculpa al noruego.

"Viejas noticias." Mathilde asintió y tomó asiento en la mesa redonda. Tino y ella intercambiaron miradas, obviamente no estaba seguro de qué pensaba ella de él, pero Lukas había aprendido a distinguir los brillos de su mirada… y esta era el mismo que tenía cuando hablaba de su madre.

Era desconfianza. Él se congeló y tosió. Mathilde se giró hacia Kiet, sonriéndole, "Entonces, uhm, ¿Lukas dijo que vas a rehabilitación?"

"Sí," él sonrió y se encogió de hombros, Lukas empezó a notar las peculiaridades que salían de él al no estar consumiendo esas sustancias. "Uhm…"

"¿Puedo hacerte un pastel?" ella preguntó, de forma casual, como si lo hiciera todos los días (considerando el hecho de que fue una panadera, lo hacía). "Es que extraño mucho mi antiguo trabajo, y…" Ella frunció el ceño. "Y realmente quiero hacer un pastel."

"…¿Si quieres?" Kiet sonrió y miró a Lukas, quien se encogió de hombros. "Estoy seguro de que a Lukas le encantaría tenerte en la cena de hoy…"

"¿Lo harías, Lu?" Mathilde se giró hacia él y él no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, a falta de palabras solo pudo asentir. Ella rió y se paró de un salto. "Comenzaré ahora ¡Los veo a ambos más tarde!" Se giró para ver a Tino, Examinándolo una última vez antes de ofrecerle un frío, "Adiós."

Tino frunció el ceño mientras ella se iba alejando, Sus ojos pegados a su espalda mientras hablaba fuerte, "Bien, ¿No es ella una caja de sonrisas?"

Lukas frunció el ceño cuando la vio vacilar al caminar. "Tino, cállate," siseó. "No la conoces." Ella comenzó a caminar más rápido hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista. Lukas miró feo y con el ceño fruncido a su mejor amigo, quien le devolvió la mirada. Kiet incómodamente se sentó y miró.

"Era muy simpática," dijo él, honestamente.

"Ella no confía en ti," Lukas dijo, ignorando al asiático, a lo que se colocaba de pie. "Y puedo ver por qué- Yo tampoco confiaría en ti con su hermanastra, especialmente cuando tienes una novia."

"¿Sabes qué?" Tino agarró sus cosas y se dio la vuelta. "¡Vete a la mierda, Lukas! ¡Sé lo que estoy haciendo!"

"Eso espero," Lukas gruñó, caminando en la dirección puesta. "Por tu bien." Los dos nórdicos se fueron, dejando a Kiet en silencio. Negó con su cabeza, terminando su café, y se paró, caminando derecho, tratando de evadir a los enojados rubios.

* * *

"¿A qué te refieres con que tienes planes?" Birgitta estaba en shock. En realidad, estaba en un falso coma. Mathilde nunca tenía planes. Gracias a eso, ella siempre había estado libre y usualmente Birgitta tenía una niñera lista. Peter era propenso a desquiciar a sus niñeras y por ningún motivo iba a llamar a su ex. "¡Mathilde! ¡Tengo una cena muy importante con mi nuevo jefe!"

"Lo sé, pero…" suspiró la danesa. Birgitta inmediatamente se sintió culpable. Ni siquiera debería ponerle presión extra a Mathilde por esto. "Puedo tomar-."

"No, no lo hagas, lo siento," dijo la sueca. "Solo tengo que encontrar una niñera ahora." Mathilde resopló, sabiendo que ninguna de las niñeras antiguas regresaría porque Peter Kirkland era el terror andante con la gente nueva. Una de las niñeras fue empujada porque se burló de sus cejas, la otra se fue porque no jugaba con él.

"¿A quién vas a encontrar?" Mathilde preguntó, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de su decisión cuando miró por encima del hombro de su hermanastra para ver a quién estaba llamando. "¡Oh, no! ¡Birgitta!"

"¿Hola, Tino? ¿No estás…" ella asintió y sonrió. "¡No lo estás! Uhm… bien… ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el sábado? ¡Sí ,eso! ¿Tu oferta sigue en pie?" Su expresión se iluminó, se relajó y se vio muy diferente a sus expresiones normales. El corazón de Mathilde empezó a doler. Esa era la forma en que Birgitta se veía 12 años atrás, cuando ella y Arthur eran una pareja feliz.

No le gustaba. "Necesito una niñera para mi hijo y… ¿Lo harás? ¡Dios mío, muchas gracias!" Después de escucharla darle su dirección y escribir en un papel cosas que necesitaba hacer, cerró su teléfono y Mathilde la fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué?"

"Él no me gusta."

"Lo sé," Birgitta rodó los ojos, ignorando el gruñido desagradable de la danesa. "¿Puedes finfir por solo cinco minutos? Tan pronto como nos vayamos puedes odiarlo de nuevo."

"Tienes esa mirada."

"¿Qué mirada?" sacando una cartera del closet, Birgitta se giró hacia la otra mujer.

"La que tenías con Arthur." Mathilde la miró tensarse y contener las lágrimas. "Birgie, estoy preocupada por ti…"

"Mathilde," El tono de Birgitta era serio- dándole una pista de lo que venía. "Me dijiste que cuando murieras no querías tener arrepentimientos o sentirte como si no hubieras hecho lo que habías querido." Asintiendo, Mathilde se cruzó de brazos y Birgitta suspiró. "Quiero lo mismo- no quiero tener arrepentimientos. No quiero arrepentirme de haber amado a Arthur- porque no lo hago. Tuve el mejor hijo de todos a cambio. No quiero arrepentirme de enamorarme. Es lo mejor del mundo."

"…" La danesa se quedó extrañamente callada. Birgitta frunció el ceño, pero sabía lo que faltaba por decir.

"Mathilde, nunca pienses que el amor no vale la pena. Porque cuando mueras, tendrás mi amor, el amor de Peter, el amor de mi madre, todo el amor de tus amigos… y el amor de algún chico. Y créeme: Valdrá la pena. Porque no te arrepientes de haberte enamorado- solo deseas que te hubiese funcionado"

"Eres una pésima maestra," Mathilde rió, secándose los ojos. "¡Hacer a tus estudiantes llorar!" Ambas empezaron a reír cuando Peter entró al cuarto. Estaba a punto de preguntar que pasaba, pero un fuerte toquido le hizo correr a la puerta. La abrió de un tirón, solo para ver al fines que su madre había llamado, parado en el pórtico.

"¿Quién mierda eres tú?"

"¡Peter Kirkland!" gritó su madre, lo sacó de un tiró del frente de la puerta dejando entrar a Tino quien se estaba riendo. "Él es Tino. Él te va a cuidar mientras yo y Mathilde salimos."

"…¿Por qué no llamaste a la abuelita Alva?" Peter preguntó, mirando como la Mirada de su madre cambiaba de desaprobación a una asesina total. Mathilde se colocó de pie mientras Tino y Birgitta conversaban, manos en sus caderas, y su pie golpeando el piso.

"Vámonos," ella finalmente gruñó, y Birgitta se giró hacia ella, mandándole una mirada de advertencia, antes de tomar su cartera y despedirse de Peter y Tino "¡Llámenme si necesitan algo!" gritó antes de que Mathilde empujara la puerta y la estampara en sus caras.

Después de unos momentos de silencio incómodo, Peter se giró al finés y le preguntó, "¿Quieres jugar CoD?"

* * *

"¿Por qué mierda estás tan nervioso?" Los ojos de Emil se entrecerraron con confusión y algo más al ver a Lukas ir y venir de la sala de estar. Para la vuelta treinta y algo (si, Emil había estado contando), Emil se hartó y a sus nervios no le ayudaban ver a su hermano actuar con pánico por nada (De verdad, ¡Su secreto estaba en juego! ¿Por qué Lukas tenía que adelantarse a los hechos?).

"Es sobre…"

"¿La chica que invitaste?" Emil estaba un tanto sorprendido de que su hermano haya invitado a alguien a la casa; especialmente por lo que dijo cuando estaba ebrio hace más o menos una semana atrás. "Está bien. Ella obviamente no puede odiarte- ella pasa bastante tiempo contigo de hecho."

"Emil," Lukas recordó entonces algo que Kiet le había dicho. _No lo has entendido por completo_. ¿A qué se refería con eso? "Necesito preguntarte algo…" Los ojos de Emil estaban puestos en el piso en este punto de la conversación, su corazón latía acelerado.

"He notado- y Kiet también- que no has estado realmente… comiendo." Los ojos de Emil se entrecerraron en odio "Mira, solo estoy preguntando si algo-."

"Entonces ¿Cuánto de te dijo _él_?" Lukas pudo sentir de que había hecho que esta cena fuera más incómoda de lo que iba a ser. "¡Bien, juega a lo tonto! Lukas- Soy un puto _bulimico_!" La puerta se abrió y Kiet entró justo cuando las palabras habían sido dichas.

…

…

…

"¿Tu eres qué?" Lukas parpadeó, sus mandíbula completamente caída. Kiet conocía esa frase "Si las miradas pudieran matar…" aplicada a él en este momento. "Emil… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Desde cuando?" Emil parpadeó, inseguro de qué decir. No, su hermano no conocía la historia completa, Kiet, obviamente no había dicho demasiado.

"Desde preparatoria." Lukas literalmente se pegó en la cara con la palma de su mano, inseguro de qué decir. Mientras esperaba por la respuesta de su hermano, Emil dirigió su furia hacia su novio. "¿Por qué mierda le dijiste?"

"Lo dije implícitamente. No iba a quedarme esperando," Kiet frunció el ceño, tomando las muñecas del islandés que iba tras él "Y no iba a vivir con el miedo de que mientras yo estoy en rehabilitación tú te vas a morir de hambre. No soy esa clase de novio."

"¿Podemos por favor hablar de esto más tarde?" Lukas mordió sus uñas, "Miren, les dejaré discutir de esto después de la cena. Me llevaré a Mathilde al cementerio después , después hablaré con ustedes, ¿Bien, Emil?" He frowned, and shook his head. "¿Cómo no me di cuenta?"

"Te has tomado toda esta mierda muy fácilmente," Emil observó. Kiet sonrió y colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio. "Especialmente esto."

"Estoy furioso," Lukas dijo, planamente. "Te haré tomar ayuda. Pero ahora mismo… queremos tener una agradable noche como una…" Quería decir "disfuncional" pero eso no saldría bien "Un grupo normal de personas siendo… como una familia."

"Estás tratando de impresionar a Mathilde," Kiet sonrió, mirando al auto detenerse y a Mathilde salir de él. Lukas se sonrojó y Emil levantó una ceja. El noruego apartó al tailandés y dejó a la danesa entrar. Mientras caminaban, Emil quitó los brazos del asiático de él, se dio la vuelta y le mandó una mirada fulminante

"Sigo estando muy enojado."

"Estás bien," Kiet rodó los ojos. "Va a terminar siendo asombroso" Entonces todos entraron a la cocina y se prepararon para la (callada) cena.

* * *

Tan pronto como Mathilde y Lukas se fueron, Kiet y Emil se fueron al cuarto de Emil, una película en la televisión cubría el silencio. "Emil, ¿Sabes que solo le di una pista, verdad?" Emil asintió, sus ojos pegados a la pantalla a lo que la terrorífica marioneta montaba la bicicleta. "Lo hice porque te amo y-."

"Ya _entendí_." Emil frunció el ceño, sentándose. "Y yo no le iba a decir tan pronto. Lo entiendo. Pero…" suspiró, tratando de pensar en qué decir. "Es…es difícil" Kiet suspiró y se sentó, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama. "Mira, Kiet, es algo que da miedo- tú te vas a ir y yo tender que explicarle mi triste historia a un tipo que probablemente en secreto es un pedófilo."

"Emil," el asiático chasqueó su lengua con molestia. "Uno, un día tú serás considerado como ese tipo que vas a ver, y dos," levantó dos dedos, "No estaré lejos. El centro de rehabilitación está bastante cerca de la preparatoria ¿Sabes?."

"Sí, pero voy a estar ocupado y ellos no permiten-."

"No te preocupes," acercándose, él susurró suavemente, "Estarás bien." Quitándole los lentes a Kiet, Emil los colocó a un lado y rió al ver a su novio entrecerrar los ojos. El islandés se acercó y besó al asiático, Quien se incline apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama. "Te lo prometo, Emil, sera lo mejor."

"Te amo," la palabras aún se sentían extrañas al decirlas- a pesar de que las había dicho muchas veces antes- pero Emil realmente las decía de corazón. Esta vez casi pudo sentir la emoción al decirlas. Kiet sonrió y suspiró, recostándose.

"También te amo." Y Kiet se sentía de la misma manera. Poniendo al más joven sobre él, Kiet capturó los labios del islandés en un beso. Emil lo devolvió, y cuando se separaron, solo se miraron.

Quizás esto funcionaría. Quizás todo estaría bien.

* * *

Birgitta sonrió a lo que entraba al departamento. Quizás había tomado demasiado vino, pero no le importaba. Entró al brillante apartamento para encontrar a Tino y Peter recostados en el suelo de la sala de estar, Peter tenía una manta y una almohada, mientras que el finés estaba hecho un ovillo. Ella rió, tomando a su hijo y llevándolo a su cuarto, donde lo recostó.

"¿Mamá?" él murmuró, medio dormido tratando de pronunciar bien. Dejó sus ojos a medio abrir y trataba de mantenerlos abiertos.

"Shh, estoy en casa. Vuelve a la cama." Ella besó su mejilla y él se acurrucó en su lado de la cama.

"Tino me cayó bien," él bostezó, cerrando los ojos. "¿Puede volver?" Ella asintió y él tarareó antes de darse vuelta para dormir, roncando levemente. Birgitta no pudo luchar contra una sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro y se dirigió a la puerta, caminando de vuelta a la sala de estar, agachándose al lado del finés para despertarlo.

"¡Nunca me dejas dormir mamá!" lloriqueó el hombre, haciéndola reír. "¿Por favor?" se dio la vuelta, y ella aclaró su garganta, sacudiéndolo una vez más; esto hizo que el fines se sentara y se frotara los ojoa, solo para ver a la sueca hincada a su lado con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

"Buenos días, cariño."

Él se sonrojó and y se colocó de pie para ayudarla después de que había recuperado el equilibrio. "Lo siento, hicimos de todo."

"No le gustaron ninguna de las niñeras que le contraté." Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un café para ella y para él. Él sonrió y asintió. "Estoy sorprendida de que se llevaran tan bien. Normalmente le cuesta creer en otros hombres…"

"¿Por su padre?" él preguntó y Birgitta asintió. "Bueno, realmente no tuve mucha infancia. Siempre tuve que protegerme a mi misma. Mi padre nunca estaba y mi mama era una sobreprotectora- tratando de asegurarse que yo supiera cómo hacer cosas y todo. Por lo que uso el tiempo de niñera- lo que hice mucho con mis primos- para liberar a mi niño interior."

"Parece ser que ambos crecimos muy rápido." Su fruncido se acentuó. "Tenía quince. _Quince_. No estaba lista. Seré una niñita de papá, pero yo…"

"Hablemos de algo agradable," Tino sugirió. "¿Cómo fue tu cena?" Y esto, que él pensó sería agradable de hablar la hizo llorar. "¡Oh! Wow, uhm…"

"Soy una puta."

"No, no…" Le dio un abrazo a la chica. Acariciando su cabello. "No lo eres. Birgitta…"

"¡Lo hice con mi jefe!" ella frunció el ceño. "¡Y él está enamorado de otra persona! ¡Matemos dos pájaros de un tiro y digamos que soy una puta y una rompe hogares!"

Tino continuó abrazándola y calando su llanto. "Birgitta, no lo eres. Tu eres la más asombrosa, inteligente, bonita…" él frunció el ceño y ella se apartó. "Mira, no eres una puta. Las putas no podrían hacer lo que tú haces."

"Bueno, en realidad…"

"Solo toma el maldito cumplido." Ambos sonrieron y rieron.

"Gracias," Birgitta murmuró. "Deberías irte ¿No quieres que tu novia se preocupe, verdad?" Tino casi había olvidado que tenía que salir con su novia después de esto- mierda, olvidó que tenía novia. "Muchas gracias. Te debo mucho…"

"No te preocupes por ello," Hizo un gesto con la mano y negó con la cabeza cuando ella trató de darle dinero. "Por favor ¿Me harías un favor?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Birgitta le miró caminar hasta la puerta del frente.

Tino sonrió. "Nunca pienses que mi oferta para ti ya no sigue en pie, nunca." Se puso sus zapatos y sonrió, despidiéndose son al amino mientras abría y cerraba la puerta suavemente. Birgitta suspiró dramáticamente, pero cubrió su boca y mentalmente se abofeteó.

"Estúpida," siseó.

Bueno, quizás no era un puta, pero seguía teniendo el lugar de rompe hogares.

* * *

"…_Hvis jeg skulle leve en anden dag, jeg beder Herren om at lede min vej_." Lukas se sentó al lado de la tumba de su padre mientras escuchaba la voz tras él, prácticamente gritando la plegaria con furia. Él mordió su labio, sacando su iPod, esperando a que los pasos se aproximaran.

"_Jeg hader dig_…" Oyó a Mathilde sisear, escupiendo en la lápida mientras se sentaba junto a él, hundiendo su cara en sus rodillas. Lukas la miró llorar un poco, sus sangre hervía. "L-Lukas…"

"Shh," él gentilmente puso uno de los audífonos en su oído izquierdo, y el otro en su derecho. Se acostó en el suelo y ella le imitó. Ella frunció el ceño, abrazándose a él causando que Lukas se sonrojara. "Mathilde, ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto al amor?"

Una pausa incómoda se produjo entre ellos. "Bien," she shifted, leaning her head into his chest. "No lo sé." El sonido de un violín empezó a sonar a través de los audífonos y Mathilde preguntó, "¿Eres tú?"

"Sí," él sonrió. "Mi papá me enseñó cómo tocar." Lukas la abrazó, sus manos tras la espalda de ella. "Sabes, la semana pasada le pedí a Dios que mandara algo que me cambiara la vida."

Mathilde asintió, sus ojos casi cerrados.

"Y al día siguiente, te conocí." Lukas se sentó, arrastrando a la danesa con él. Lloriqueando, Mathilde lo miró feo, sus ojos celestas estaban pegados a los cobaltos de él. "Gracias. Realmente me ayudaste."

"¿Con qué?" ella rodó los ojos, pero igual sonrió, sonrojándose.

"Eres como…" Lukas frunció el ceño. "Mira, nunca me he enamorado. Nunca quise enamorarme. Yo era el tipo de chico que no quería ir a las bienvenidas o a los bailes porque no quería tener pareja. Todos los días alguna chica me preguntaba si quería salir con ella y yo le decía que no porque realmente no quería salir con nadie."

"Y cuando salía con alguien, lo hacía con esas chicas superficiales. Calladas, pero superficiales. Después te conocí a ti- la ruidosa Mathilde Densen- la chica que usualmente esquivo, pero ahora… eres… no lo sé. Quiero darle una oportunidad a salir con alguien. Contigo."

Su corazón se detuvo y parpadeó, se acercó y presionó su frente con la de ella, sus ojos se estaban aguando. "Yo también quiero." Lukas inhaló y cerró los ojos, inclinando su cabeza. Mathilde sonrió y se sonrojó, acercándose más. "¿Lukas?" ella preguntó, a centímetros de sus labios.

"¿Sí?" él murmuró, abriendo la mitad de sus ojos.

"Tengo que decirte…" ella acarició su mejilla con la palma de su mano y se acercaron, de a poco acortando la distancia que los separaba. Lukas sintió algo nuevo. Sintió que había encontrado algo. Ella parecía calzar con él. Dos mitades que se convertían en un todo. Tan cliché como sonaba, así era.

De cualquier forma, los pensamientos de Mathilde parecían regresar a otro tema. Sería importante más adelante- considerando el hecho de que no podría ocultarlo para siempre. Cuando se separaron despacio, su mirada estaba en el piso. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo.

Pero no pudo. En vez de eso, se colocó en su regazo y se acurrucó en él, tratando de encontrar la manera de decirle gentilmente. "¿Qué necesitabas decirme?"

Pero, ¿Cómo le dices a alguien gentilmente que te estás muriendo?

"Lukas… creo que debes saber…" ella frunció el ceño, jugando con el cable de los audífonos, tratando de normalizar su respiración. "El día en que nos conocimos… cuando me desmayé. Todos los Dolores y esfuerzos… y la tos… y la razón de que no juego hockey o que ya no trabajo…"

La danesa empezó a llorar. Lukas se acercó y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Mathilde lloriqueó.

"Lukas, tengo cáncer a los pulmones."

Una bomba. El mayor golpe hasta ahora.

El noruego la tomó y la empujó al suelo, besando sus labios con fuerza. "No-No me importa." Él frunció el ceño y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. "Yo- Yo no puedo… yo no… ¿Qué digo?" Ella se encogió de hombros. "Mathilde, yo… yo prometo que te ayudaré a mejorarte."

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó fuerte, sus ojos brillaban tanto como las estrellas. Lukas le devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron allí, tratando de saber qué hacer después.

Pero ahora mismo no importaba. A Lukas no le importaba que fuera corto- por ahora, estaba contento. Era la primera vez que podía decir eso en un tiempo.

Y por ahora, estaba bien.

"_Todo lo que eres cae del cielo como una estrella.  
Todo lo que eres, todo lo que quieras."_


End file.
